Change of seasons
by Marty21
Summary: A young Legolas and family enjoy a visit from Lord Elrond and the twins (completed)
1. A household prepares

***Disclaimer: I am well aware I do not own the idea of LOTR nor the character, they belong to Mr. Tolkien.***  
  
(Side note: I made up my own age system for elves, I don't know how it really is, but for the sake of my own story Legolas is 300 years old, about 5 in human years. The twins and Kai are 1000, about 15 in human years, and Sil is 800 about 13 in human)  
  
They could all feel it that day. The change of seasons was upon them. Yet another winter would soon take hold of Mirkwood, and none could be more excited than a young golden haired elfling, whom was currently occupying himself by hiding in the tress away from those calling his name.  
"Legolas, please come here." The young dark haired elf girl, looked to her male counterpart, a small smile on her face, "Why Kai, I do not know where Legolas could be."  
Kaimelar smiled as well, "He certainly is a clever little elfling to be able to hide from us."  
Legolas bit back his laughter, not wanting the sound to give him away to his brother and sister. For he knew if they found him, he would have to wash and change for dinner. He could never quite understand why they made him clean himself if he was just going to get dirty once more; his father often wondered if he was a magnet for filth. Since he was fairly certain that none of his other children were as messy as his youngest.  
Kaimelar and his sister, Sildulin, stepped just below the tree their younger brother was hiding in.  
"Well, I suppose he is gone forever! That is too bad because you know who is coming today, don't you Kai?"  
Putting his hand to his forehead Kaimelar mocked thoughtfulness, giving a great sigh, " Hm, I think I have forgotten."  
Up in the trees Legolas' ears perked up, forgetting himself who would be coming: there was a great amount of fun, interesting people who came to see his ada.  
"How could you? Lord Elrond is bringing the twins for a visit! They should be here in time to join us for dinner." The two siblings looked to each other, mouthing the words, 'three, two, one,' and on cue a loud thump was heard as Legolas jumped from his branch, landing before his brother and sister.  
"El'hir and Elld'n coming?" he asked, his words tumbling out muffled, lost in his excitement. Kaimelar scooped the young one up in his arms.  
"Oh! Look who has fallen from the skies!" he teased, Legolas beamed.  
"Not in sky Kai! Up in trees." Legolas pointed up to the branch he formally occupied, proud of his succession in fooling his elder siblings.  
"In the tress. How smart you are, we never would have searched for you there," Sildulin replied, tickling Legolas. The child squealed in delight, as Kaimelar held him upside down; and when the two decided their little brother was sufficiently out of breath, Kaimelar flipped him right side up, studying Legolas face, finding in hard to keep a serious look at the sight of the little beaming face.  
"What's wrong Kai?" Legolas asked suddenly concerned about his brother's somber expression.  
"I was just wondering, exactly how long is it going to take to clean this mud out of your hair?" Sildulin grinned as she noticed what Kaimelar spoke of: the top of Legolas' blonde hair was matted down with a good coat of mud. Having forgotten what he done, Legolas' began to smile more at the proud memory of his great plan. His siblings prepared themselves for Legolas' explanation of his hair.  
"I want hair like Kai and Sil!" As cute as the gesture was, Sildulin frowned, it would prove quite difficult to get the stuff out of his hair, much less, now, talk him into allowing them to clean it out. But an idea suddenly dawned on her.  
"Well, little one, unfortunately I do not this Elladan or Elrohir will be able to recognize you looking like this," Sildulin said, Legolas looked horror struck, and words they never believed would escape Legolas' lips were spoken clearly.  
"Legles wants bath! Please Sil, give Legles bath!" he pleaded. Kaimelar smiled at his sister, as Legolas squirmed from his arms into Sindulin's, in order to ingratiate himself to her, snuggling his mud- covered head into her shoulder.  
"I suppose I could give you a bath, but you owe me."  
Legolas' eyes grew wide, "Legles give you his blue stone."  
Sildulin kissed him on the cheek, "A hug will do."  
Before she could take a breath, Legolas squeezed his arms tightly around her neck, nearly cutting off her air supply. She glanced over to her other brother, who was going red in trying to keep from laughing. Wait till their father heard of this, even better wait till he told Elladan and Elrohir they were responsible for Legolas' want of a bath. He could already see their incredulous faces in his head. It was all too much and Kaimelar burst out laughing, Sildulin too followed suit. Legolas looked from his sister to his brother and though he was unawares of the joke he joined in the laughter all the same.  
  
King Thranduil sat deep in thought behind a desk stacked with books and parchment. It had been a long day: the lists of grievances grew longer as they always did this time of year, even elves could grow apprehensive about the oncoming winter, unsure whether there was enough food and supplies in store if the winter proved longer and harsher than one had expected. Then there was the Winter Festival to organize, which needed to be prepared by the first snowfall, which was difficult since one could not predict when the snow would first fall. All that as well as keeping border patrols up, trade routes secure; among other tedious diplomatic duties which kept the king quite busy. He would be glad for winter when finally there would be a lull in activity within Mirkwood. He was abruptly broken from his thoughts by the voice of his daughter echoing in the hall, then the pitter patter of little feet run past his door. He rose and opened his door just in time to catch his daughter run by.  
"Sildulin, what is wrong?" She looked exasperated and disheveled. The bottom of her dress was damp, as well as some of her hair.  
"It is Legolas. He has decided he is no longer an elf, but a wild horse, that I must catch!" she cried out. Thranduil looked at his daughter, his eyes a mixture of pity and amusement. She had been so pleased to have gotten Legolas willingly into his tub, but Thranduil had suspected it wouldn't remain quite so easy; it never was with his youngest. He certainly did have a wild spirit. He smiled as he noticed a white towel clutched in her hands; it certainly was going to give one of the servants quite a shock when the caught sight of the young prince running around naked, he noticed his daughter did not share his amusement.  
"Adar, I have to get ready for Lord Elrond and his sons will be here shortly, and I am a mess!"  
"I will search for Legolas if it will please you." The King offered. Sildulin sighed in relief and kissed her father on the cheek.  
"Thank you ada and good luck."  
The King laughed to himself, as his daughter turned and walked away; it shouldn't be that hard to find his son, he merely had to follow the trail of little wet footprints his elfling had left behind.  
  
Legolas yawned; it was tiring being a wild horse. He slowed his pace, stopping when he reached the great wood doors of his father's bedroom. He knocked on the door and when received no answer, reached for the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door proved to be difficult as it outweighed him by several pounds, but nevertheless the young elf pushed the door open enough for his slight form to slip through.  
No matter how often he visited this room, he would still stand in awe. It was much larger than his own room; everything in this room was larger. He quickly ran to his father's bed, pulled himself up and proceeded to jump. Yes, it was much more fun jumping on his ada's bed. It was much bigger and springier than his own; he could get much higher on this bed.  
But quicker than he started, Legolas ceased as he heard his father's voice echo through the hall, calling his name. Legolas stifled a giggle as he crept silently beneath his father's heavy quilt and rolled into a tight ball. He heard his father's voice again, but he cared not, he was much too tired to care now. All that jumping and running finally hit the elfling, and underneath these nice warm sheets, on the big soft bed Legolas was finding it difficult to stay awake. Come to think of it, perhaps he was already asleep, cause last he remembered his father's bed was not a cloud. The little elf sighed and allowed himself to be carried off into the sky.  
  
"Legolas, come now, enough play." Thranduil called again. As he approached the door, he noticed it was slightly open. He was completely certain he had closed it this morning. Upon closer inspection, it was opened just wide enough for a small elf to fit through. He quietly the door and peeked in. Much to his surprise he could not see his son, he expected him to at least be jumping on the bed, but then a small little lump under his sheets caught Thranduil's eyes. There he was, hiding under the quilt. Planning to surprise his son, Thranduil tip toed the bed and in one swift motion pulled the sheets off. . And there in the middle of the bed was his son cuddled up in a ball sound asleep. Draping the towel around his body, Thranduil lifted his son and carried him to his own room.  
Well, Thranduil mused to himself, at least he'll be rested for the twin's and Elrond's arrival. After placing Legolas upon his own bed, Thranduil took up the task of finding Legolas an outfit for later that night. Something nice, but not too nice, for with the twin's there it was almost assured Legolas would be covered in filth in half the time it normally took. He heard a shuffling behind him.  
"Ada?" he heard a little voice call. He turned around and looked at his son rubbing his eyes.  
"What is it Legolas?"  
"I thought I was dreaming."  
"Oh? What did you think you were dreaming about?" A faraway smile formed on Legolas' face.  
"I dreamt a cloud took me from your room and floated me right here." Legolas shook the sleep from his mind and Thranduil knew the excitement of the day was beginning to awaken in his son. Before Legolas had time to jump from the bed, Thranduil bounded to him with a tunic and leggings in his arms.  
"Let's get some clothes on you little one." Legolas nodded his head vigorously. Once he was dressed, he would be able to go downstairs and help prepare for the guests arrival. Or at the least he could watch as everyone else prepared. Thranduil laughed as he was reminded of the last time Legolas tried to "help" in the kitchens. It took a good week to settle the cooks from the ordeal. He was never able to understand how such a tiny little thing could cause such trouble.  
"Go downstairs?" Legolas asked once he was dressed.  
"Not quite yet." Legolas furrowed his brows, trying to think of what could possibly be delaying his venture downstairs.  
"Legles dressed." He stated, as though perhaps his father had overlooked this fact.  
"Yes, Legolas is dressed, but ada think Legolas needs his hair brushed." His son frowned, but got up and begrudgingly brought his brush to his father. However, Legolas hesitated giving the brush up, Thranduil raised and eyebrow at the obviously distressed youth.  
"Yes, Legolas?" Legolas pursed his lips together and took his father in with a scrutinizing stare. Thranduil tried not to show his amusement for the sake of the young one's pride.  
"After brushing, we go downstairs?" Thranduil felt as though he had left his son's room and was now in his council room before some very insistent negotiator.  
"After brushing, yes, then we go downstairs." This answer seemed to satisfy his golden haired child and Legolas relinquished the brush to his father. And after a few minutes of struggle with some unruly knots, Legolas' brush became smooth and straight, softly resting on his shoulders. Thranduil looked as his son, when clean he certainly was a regal elf to behold. Legolas stood still, waiting for some sign of approval from his father. Finally his father rose sweeping Legolas into his arms, the child giggled gleefully, Ada could be such fun, he thought.  
Faster than either Kaimelar or Sildulin could carry him, Thranduil ran through the halls and down the stairs, forgetting his noble composure as King. Some of the servants watched in delight at the sight and sound of their king and young prince flew down the halls.  
"Adar!" called the voice of his elder son. The King stopped, Legolas eyes lit up at the sound of his brother's voice.  
"What is it Kaimelar?" Thranduil asked.  
"We have word from the scouts that Lord Elrond and his party will be here shortly." The king nodded.  
"Well I am glad to hear they've made it here in one piece," Kaimelar grinned, feeling like Legolas, who was presently squirming in his father's arms. Kaimelar's restlessness did not go unnoticed by his father, "Anything else, Kaimelar?"  
"Actually ada, I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind if I."  
The King cut in, aware of what his son's inquiry was, "You go on. I'm certain they'll be pleased to see you so soon." There was a twinkle of mischief in the King's eye," You can make sure they don't get lost."  
Kaimelar's cheeks reddened at the last comment, he weakly smiled at his father and turned to leave.  
"Ell'hir and Ell'dan not get lost." Legolas proclaimed, still attempting to get to the ground, Thranduil tightened his grip, aware that once Legolas' feet touched the ground he would be out the door to find the twins who he so desperately adored and admired.  
"No, they will not get lost." But, the King thought, it is not to say they never were. It was the year Legolas was born and Elrond was bringing his twin's for the first time, and since the weather was bad, Thranduil thought it best if there was someone who knew the forest there to guide them through it. Since Kaimelar had just turned of age, his father allowed him to take the task after much insisting. It was two days later and many leagues away when a search party was able to find them. The weather, along with his extreme nerves for his first "official duty" disoriented Kaimelar enough for him to loose all direction and guide the twins and Elrond in the complete opposite intended direction. And though it was three hundred years later, Kaimelar would still be teased ceaseless about it.  
"Ada, I go down. I stay clean, promise!"  
"Oh, yes, I'm certain you would. Be patient little one our guests will be here soon."  
"Kai go, so Legles go." His son's logic could be baffling.  
"Kai is older than you." Legolas stuck out his lower lip, his blue eyes becoming big and round. This was his tactic with his siblings and nursemaid, and it always seemed to get him what he wanted, so at times, he would try it on his father. And just like all the other times it seemed to fail. Thranduil liked to believe his lack of susceptibility to Legolas' "face" was due to all his years in diplomacy, but he could never say for certain.  
"Well, look what we have here! Adar you certainly did s commendable job with this little elfling." Sildulin said as she entered her father's throne room, where the two had ended up when interrupted by Kaimelar. Legolas outstretched his arms to his sister, Thranduil allowed him to go to her.  
"Sil beautiful." Sildulin beamed. If not for her dark hair, Thranduil could have sworn he was looking at his wife. Sometimes he forgot how old his children were getting. Sildulin had a become a beautiful elf maiden right before his eyes and he just noticed it now, as she stood their with her little brother in her arms. Since her mother, his wife, died Sildulin filled her role without complaint and without a second thought. She was the only thing close to being a real mother to Legolas, and he seemed to gravitated to her the way a child does to his mother. She was mature beyond her years, and had become a caregiver to them all; she even made sure her ada was looked after.  
"You certainly look handsome Prince Legolas/" But Legolas had become too preoccupied with playing with Sildulin's necklace to pay heed to her compliment she looked over to her father.  
"Where is Kai?"  
"He is going to meet up with Lord Elrond and company, and ride with them up here."  
Sildulin began to laugh, "Are you sure that is wise?"  
"He has matured since then, and has proven himself to be an apt scout and warrior, I think it's best for him if we all tried to forget that incident."  
"Perhaps I could allow it to slip my mind, but try convincing the twins of that." She and her father shared a look of a amusement at her poor brother's expense, "Ouch, Legolas, don't pull." Sildulin began to try to pry her necklace from the hands of her brother.  
"I no pull. Promise, I hold nice now."  
"Promise?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously, he nodded his head with a sheepish smiled on his face.  
"It's pretty like my blue stone," he pointed out, Sildulin took it as a compliment, for Legolas' blue stone was his most prized possession, being a gift from the much loved wizard, Mithrandir. Legolas treated the stone as if it were made of spun glass, and when the wizard returned a few years later, Legolas was able to show him how pristinely he kept it. And for this, Mithrandir kept him wide-awake all night with stories of all his adventures. That gift was even more prized then the stone, and often he would attempt to retell his siblings some of the tales, making sure they were all aware Legolas could not share the secret stores of the wizard cause only Legolas was trusted with such scary, adventurous stories.  
"Legolas, can you do me a favor?" Legolas' eyes grew wide. He felt important when asked to do favors, so was delighted to hear those words.  
"I do favor for Sil."  
"There is a book in my room, on my bed. Could you please get it for me." Legolas nodded, Sildulin placed him on the floor and he zipped off at first contact.  
"What is it, Sildulin?" Thranduil asked, aware of her ploy.  
"I overheard something father." Thranduil raised an eyebrow, imploring her to go on. After a moment of hesitation she continued, "Ada, I heard Verya speaking of spider sightings not to far from these very walls. Is that true?"  
"It is."  
It wasn't the response she wanted, the answer she expected, but she would have preferred some elaboration.  
"What does it mean? Are we safe? Just this afternoon we allowed Legolas to play in the trees alone. What if something happened to him, could something have happened?"  
"Calm down, my child. I understand you concerns, fear not, they are the same concerns I have. But for now we are safe, they were but a few estranged spiders that happened too close to our city walls. If I thought anything ill would befall Legolas or Kaimelar or yourself, I would not allow you out of my sights or at least the sight of at least half Mirkwood's troops." Thranduil took hold of Sildulin's shoulders and kissed her reassuringly on the forehead. No, he would not allow the same fate of his wife befall his children. He had learned from his mistakes and he would be more prepared, more cautious this time round.  
"Got it Sil! I got it." Legolas' voice yelled from the hall. He burst into the room, out of breath, clearly he had run the whole way, back and forth. He held the book up to Sildulin, and when noticed her arms occupied with that object, ran to his father to be held by him. "Did you see ada? Legles carried the big book here all by himself!"  
"What a strong elf you are." Thranduil eyed his daughter who was looking over the book concerned. "Something the matter with."  
Before he could finish, Sildulin stored the book behind her back, "No, there is nothing. I just wanted to see, I mean, well, thank you Legolas for doing that for me." That was peculiar, Thranduil thought. He had never seen her act so flustered, and over a book. Maybe it was just the spiders, perhaps she was still upset about that. Thranduil suddenly felt a sticky small hand on his face.  
"Adar, you are not listening," Legolas said. The King focused on his son, unaware the child had said anything at all. After one last glance at his daughter's reddening face, he brought his full attention to Legolas.  
"I'm sorry, please tell your ada what you were saying."  
Before Legolas could start again, their was a knock from outside, followed by the entrance of Verya, captain of Mirkwood's troop and trusted friend of the King.  
"Verya, come in." Thranduil voiced.  
"Ver!" Legolas exclaimed, excited to see the elder warrior. Sometimes, when Legolas was very well behaved, Verya would allow him to come and watch the troops train at the archery range. Legolas never was so entranced by anything as he was with the archers, except perhaps Mithrandir's magic.  
"Hello my Prince, Princess Sildulin," he bowed his head. Sildulin, still embarrassed, merely nodded with a weak smile; Verya was concerned she was sick, but Thranduil's amused expression subsided his worries.  
"What news do you bring my friend?"  
"Well, your majesty, Lord Elrond and company should be here in mere moments, pending our young Prince Kaimelar manages to keep a cool head, hopefully he shall not trot by the palace without noticing he has passed it."  
"Aye, indeed."  
"Ada, we got to door. Sil, Ver we must go to door! Ell'dan and El'hir and Lord 'Lron' here!" Legolas squealed, somehow managing to squirm from his fathers' hold and bolted down the hall to the main entrance.  
"I suppose we should follow him, my lord."  
"Well, since you are my captain, I delegate you the task to keep that child from running outside to find out arriving guests."  
"I accept the challenge sire!" Verya saluted, then exited the room in a quick pace to catch up with Legolas. Thranduil began to follow when he noticed that Sildulin was not moving.  
"Are you coming?"  
Sildulin looked up from the floor, "Ada, promise me you will not laugh."  
"I promise."  
"I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later." She paused examining the book in her hands, "This is a gift."  
  
***That's it for right now, and please if you do review this, keep it nice, constructive criticism is welcome, mean comments are not. Thank you!!!*** 


	2. Arrival

***Please look for disclaimer on the first page***  
  
There was a moment of silence, as Thranduil waited for his daughter to continue, but she was not forthcoming. 'A gift;' did she really expect him to understand. Apparently she had because she stood there anticipating his reaction, when she received none her eyes grew wide with fear.  
"You are angry with me? We were worried that you might be angry. Well not just you, but I told him, I really didn't think you would be, but."  
"Sildulin! Please that is enough!" Thranduil interrupted, utterly lost. He thought he had heard the term "we," could that be possible? A gift; she thought, no, they thought he'd be angry. Wait a minute, she did look very nice tonight, quite dressed up for the arrival, the twins. No, it couldn't be, she had more sense than that didn't she?  
Sildulin watched as the answer dawned upon her father. He looked neither angry nor amused, he actually looked a little sick to his stomach, "Ada, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"  
"I'm fine. Absolutely fine." He tried to regain his composure. He knew the time would come when his daughter would become interested in, well, the opposite sex, but so soon? And one of the twins? What if it were both of the twins? He would have to have a talk with her, that type of behavior was just not proper!  
"Don't tell Kai! Please Elladan and I want to keep this a secret. I'm not sure if Lord Elrond even know!" she begged. Some of the tension in Thranduil's face released. It was only one, thank Valar, it was only one. He would have to keep a close eye on that twin, make sure he was the better of the two. For if his daughter was to be involved with one of them, it would certainly be the more deserving of the two. Certainly if Elladan proved to be inferior, she could change to Elrohir, the two did look alike, it mustn't be that hard to fall in love with one or the other.  
"You have my word, I won't utter a breath about this matter." Sildulin flung her arms around her father's neck.  
"Thank you Ada! Thank you so much. Come now," she took his hand, "let us see to Legolas and Verya, make sure all is well with them."  
  
"Ver?" Legolas spoke, looking puzzled.  
"Yes?" Verya couldn't wait for the twin's arrival, which was a thought that rarely graced his mind, but in the wake of their arrival, Legolas decided to occupy himself by interrogating him with any and every question that popped into his little head.  
"Were the tress this big when you were little like me?"  
"I suppose so, Legolas."  
There was a slight pause, "Ver?"  
"Yes?"  
"What do you mean, suppose?" It was never-ending with him, and he took a nap, which meant if Lord Elrond never arrived, if Kaimelar somehow managed to lead them astray again, this question and answer session could go on all night.  
"What I mean is that I don't remember, it was many, many years since I was little like you."  
"Oh," Legolas let this information soak in, he took a clump of the elf warrior's hair and inspected it carefully before letting it go. "Ver?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are your hair, and Sil's hair, and Kai's hair and ada's hair dark, and my hair light?" This was Legolas most consistent question. Whenever he started asking question, this one was always to be found somewhere in the mix. And as often as they all tried to explain the answer to him, Legolas' young mind could not quite comprehend.  
"You have light hair cause your Naneth had light hair."  
"Oh," Legolas pursed his lips as he normally did when he was confused," Did you Naneth have dark hair."  
"Yes."  
"Did ada's Naneth have dark hair?"  
"I do believe she might have." Legolas put a strand of hair in his mouth and began to chew on it, one of his poorer habits when he was agitated, Verya reached his hand to Legolas' cheek and pulled the hair from the little elf's mouth; Legolas seemed not to notice, for he was deep in thought.  
"What about Sil's and Kai's Naneth? Did she have dark hair?"  
"No Legolas; you and Sil and Kai had the same Naneth."  
"Oh," the hair went back into his mouth as he pondered this, "But they have dark hair, and mine is not. So how can we have the same Naneth?"  
Verya once again extracted the blonde hair from the child's mouth, "Well, because your brother and sister have hair like you ada's."  
"I have my ada's eyes," Legolas stated, it sounded more like a correction of what Verya had said, than a statement of fact. Before the questions could get more uncomfortable, Thranduil and Sildulin interrupted them, much to Verya's delight.  
"Ah, Captain Verya, I see you have had a victory," Thranduil declared, his eyebrow's furrowed as he noticed Legolas' did not seem happy to see him, rather he looked perplexed with a strand of hair secure in his mouth. "Legolas, what is the matter?"  
Legolas looked to his father, as if considering whether or not he could trust him with some privileged information. Deciding he could, he raised his arms, indicating he wanted to be held. Thranduil lifted him from Verya's lap, feeling Legolas' warm breath against his face as his son leaned into his ear.  
"Ada," he whispered, "I forgot who Naneth is, but I have her hair."  
"It's okay Legolas," was the King's only response, he never knew what to say at moments like this, his wife would have, bit for the all his diplomatic skills, he knew not how to comfort his little son. Legolas pressed his pudgy little hand to his father's face, and studied him once more, kissing his on the forehead, as his father did every night.  
"It's okay, ada." He whispered again into his father's ear.  
"I didn't think it was possible, but it looks as if Kai was actually able to get us here in a direct manner!" a voice teased from outside.  
"You are to be much commended." Another voice could be heard. Thranduil was quite certain he could hear Kaimelar's face redden.  
"Let him alone you two, or perhaps I should share with everyone the incident with the horses yesterday." That was the distinct voice of Lord Elrond.  
"Ada, it's them! They are here!" his son cheered. The outburst of Legolas, rendered Thranduil incapable of hearing the twin's response, but it little mattered because he could see their response written upon their faces as the door opened and they all entered: three young red faced elves, and the proud form of Lord Elrond with eyes smiling.  
"Ah, it is good to see you Elrond." The two elf kings embraced.  
"As well to see you Thranduil." He looked down to the golden haired elfling pulling on his robes, "Can it be? It this Prince Legolas?"  
"Lord 'Lron'!" Legolas exclaimed, "You come to see me!"  
Elrond chuckled, "Yes, I have come to see you little prince."  
"And El'dan and El'hir! They come too! Do you see ada? They here now, we can play now! Come Sil and Kai and El'dan and El'hir and." interrupted Legolas' never ending list of names, Elladan scooped the young elf into his arms.  
"So you missed us you little acorn?" Elladan asked, flipping Legolas upside down, much to the child's delight.  
"I miss you! I miss," he yelled between fits of laughter.  
"Hand him here 'Dan, let me see this nutty squirrel you have." Elladan threw Legolas in the air to his brother who caught him easily. He looked at Legolas' upside down face.  
"Hm, you say this is Legolas? I don't know, as I remembered him, Legolas' mouth was below his eyes, and his feet below his head. No, I'm sorry King Thranduil, this elf is an imposter." Legolas' eyes grew wide.  
"Legles upside down. Ada, I Legles!" The child cried, with a mixture of desperation and delight. Elrohir flipped him right side up.  
"Oh! Now I see. Do you see, 'Dan?" Elrohir asked. When his brother did not respond, Elrohir turned only to find he and Sildulin standing off in a corner whispering to one another, figuring they were merely plotting some type of prank on he and Kai, he turned back to the child.  
"El'hir play?" Legolas asked as sweetly as he could.  
"Before we get to playing , perhaps we should eat dinner." Thranduil offered more as a command than a suggestion. Elrohir placed Legolas on the ground, who in turn quickly grabbed Elrohir's hand and dragged him off to the dining chambers, excitedly rambling about his adventures in the trees, Kaimelar right behind them. He turned to Elladan and Sildulin, who were still absorbed in conversation.  
"Are you two coming?" Sildulin caught her brother's eye and shot him a look.  
"We'll be right there." Both Elrond and Thranduil looked to each other and understood that the other was already aware of their child's secret.  
"Come Kaimelar, why don't you tell Lord Elrond about the great hunt you had." The idea of this, easily allowed for Kaimelar to forget about Elladan and his sister, who appreciated their fathers' generous gift of privacy.  
"I have something for you," Sildulin said as soon as everyone left, she pulled the book from behind her back.  
"Well, I have something for you as well," he replied holding out a small bird carved of white marble, with eyes made of a beautiful blue stones, whose majesty rivaled that of Legolas' treasured blue stone.  
"It is beautiful 'Dan." She said, taking the figurine in her hands.  
"But this Sil, it's amazing. These pictures are immaculate," he said, flipping through the pages of the book. "It's really."  
"No more than." the two stopped talking.  
"Thank you," they said simultaneously, then smiled shyly. After a few awkward moments, Elladan took her hand.  
"We should get to dinner before anyone gets suspicious."  
"I suppose we should. Legolas will notice our absence and surely alert the rest of the table. But first I think we should store these away, that might also look suspicious." Elladan nodded, and the two rushed off to get to dinner.  
  
"And the Kai jumped over the tree stump on his horse!" Legolas finished, nearly knocking over his water with one of his wildly swinging arms, but Thranduil's reflexes were much to sharp and he caught the glass before anything could spill, Elrond smiled at the spectacle, being reminded of his twin's in their younger days.  
"Kaimelar told me you've begun to ride horses as well," Elrohir said. Legolas nodded his head frantically, trying to swallow the huge swig of water he had just taken.  
"Legles ride horse, all by myself!" Elrond nodded impressed, surprised that Thranduil would allow his son at such a young age to go riding all by himself.  
'Do you?" he asked, interested. Legolas found it hard to remain sitting he was so excited, but he was trying hard to show his guests what a good prince he could be.  
"Kai and ada teach me. We go in trees and then Kai and ada race, but Ada wins. Legles no race because I too little and could get hurt," he didn't seem upset as some young one's would be being excluded from racing, rather it was as though Legolas assumed Lord Elrond could not understand the logic of his not participating in the game.  
"Sounds like fun." Elrond replied.  
"You and Ada race!" was Legolas' response, quite proud of himself for thinking of such a clever idea.  
"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea! A race!" Elrohir cheered. Paying no heed to look his father gave him, Kaimelar had no luck though, for Thranduil was prepared for Legolas to say such a thing and had already given the death glare. It would do no good to excite Legolas anymore than he was, so Kaimelar merely shrugged at the whole situation. By then though, Elrohir had already swept Legolas up in a chant of "race!"  
"No race, Legolas," the King said firmly, and his son stopped chanting, looking glumly at his silverware, Elrohir sheepishly smiled at his father who was still staring at his with his eyebrows raised above what Elrohir thought physically possible. Quick to change the subject, Elrond decided to peak Legolas' interest in something a little safer.  
"Legolas, your father and I were speaking and we thought you would like to some to Rivendell next summer, Arwen will be home. Do you remember Arwen?"  
Legolas looked to the ceiling as though the answer would be written there, then shook his head when he found none.  
  
"She is my daughter, she's about your age. You met her when you two were babies, I suppose you wouldn't remember her, you were so young then."  
"Sil is a daughter." Was Legolas' response, he looked around finally noticing his beloved sister was missing, "Ada!" he cried alarmed, "Sil gone!"  
Kaimelar and Elrohir also took in the present members of the dinner table, Elladan and Sildulin not being among them; what were they up to?  
"We must get them before they get us," Kaimelar whispered to his cohort.  
"I'm already formulating a plan," Elrohir assured pointing to his head, Kaimelar rolled his eyes.  
"Well then we are most certainly doomed, if we are reliant upon that vacant vessel resting upon your shoulders."  
"I wouldn't go insulting your only partner in crime, or you'll find yourself on you own." Kaimelar shrugged, his attention being drawn to his brother, whom was beginning to go into hysterics.  
"Where Sil?" he cried. Thranduil shocked by his youngest's reaction to his missing sister quickly picked him up, trying to calm him.  
"She's coming, don't worry. She's on her way here." He rocked him back and forth.  
"Ada, what's wrong? Did Legolas hurt himself?" Sildulin exclaimed upon seeing her father holding her sobbing brother.  
"Sil!" he held out his arms to her, and when she took him, he clung to her as if his life depended upon it. And slowly his crying ceased, as she pacified him. Elladan entered indiscreetly and sat at the table, greeted by the suspicious stares of his brother and Kaimelar.  
"Legles thought you were gone. I thought you were gone," Legolas kept muttering as he snuggled his head into her shoulder.  
"I'm right here little one," she reassured him, taking her seat with Legolas on her lap still clinging tightly, afraid to let go. Thranduil allowed, thought normally he preferred Legolas to sit at his own seat when at the dinner table.  
They all sat there uncomfortably, not quite sure how to continue after that scene. As Legolas calmed, he took interest again in Sildulin's necklace and began to play with it.  
Thranduil cleared his throat, he had enough silence for one dinner, "I think the food will be served shortly, we wanted to wait for everyone to be seated and now that everyone is, I'm most certain the cooks and servers will be more than hasty in its deliverance."  
"Ada?" Legolas turned his head to look at his father. The table as a whole seemed quite shocked, for judging by his behavior now, no one would have guessed he was crying just moments ago.  
"Yes, Legolas?" The child jumped from his sister's lap and walked to his seat, unaware of the looks on everyone's faces.  
"Can we ride horses with Lord 'Lron' tomorrow?"  
"If Lord Elrond would like to, then I see no reason why not." Legolas looked to Elrond, giving him the pouty look that worked so well on his siblings. Even if Elrond had wanted to say no, one look at that face would have changed his mind. Unlike Thranduil, Elrond hadn't grown immune to such a sweet honest look. Perhaps it was the years of constant mischief in the twin's eyes, but such a look from any elf child could melt his heart.  
"Of course I would love to ride horses with you," Elrond answered, putting a huge smile on Legolas' face. "I'd be very interested to see such a young one on a horse."  
"Wait till you see him, he's just begun and already we can tell he is a natural. He's not scared and he can control the horse, well, you just have to see it," Kaimelar gushed, unable to hide his pride for his brother, Legolas grinned at his brother's praise. The word's Kaimelar spoke were completely true, not mere exaggerations of a familial pride; Legolas seemed to have an innate gift with animals, from horses to birds to fish, Legolas seemed to communicate with them in a way that was beyond what most elves could, which was saying a great deal. His father would say that he spent enough times in the trees that most of the creatures there assumed he was one of them.  
"It seems like I have something great to look forward to tomorrow then."  
"But no race," Legolas warned as if Elrond was a naughty little elfling who needed to be kept in line, Elrond threw up his arms in surrender.  
"No racing," he repeated showing he got Legolas' message. The child nodded, already thinking of the most amazing places they could ride to in the forest. 


	3. Horses, spiders and secrets

***For Disclaimer please see chapter one***  
  
"I fell off this tree!" Legolas pointed to the huge tree in front of them.  
"You fell off?" Elrond asked, it was rare that an elf fell out of a tree, even at a young age.  
"Yup, I tried to catch a bird, so I jumped out and missed the branch and fell down," he recalled cheerfully, quite proud of his antics.  
"Legolas is more careful now, because he learned his lesson." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his son, who quickly nodded in agreement.  
"No more jump for birds," he agreed. It was late in the afternoon, and Legolas had kept the two elf-lords entertained and exhausted. Kaimelar had not lied about his younger brother's riding abilities; he handled the horse masterfully, weaving in and out of trees, guiding the horse effortlessly. Elrond observed that the bond between the horse and the rider was strong; it was a pleasure to watch the site of the two.  
"Ver said that I am so clever in the trees, I would make a very good warrior!"  
"But that is far off yet," Thranduil interceded. He did not want his youngest running after orcs any sooner than he had to. Although he didn't want to, sometimes he proved to be overprotective of his last child.  
"I know ada, I am little" Legolas said, shaking his head at his father's comment, how silly of him to think he would be a warrior now. Legolas began to gallop off in the opposite direction, but the two elder elves had learned they needed to be on their toes with the youngster, for he was constantly darting this way and that. "Lord 'Lron'" the little elf yelled when he did not see the elf-lord nor his father behind him. "Come quick ada, come now!" "We are here, Legolas, but you must learn to give us some notice before you go running off, we have not the youthful energy you do." Legolas nodded absently to caught up with the story that he was about to tell Elrond.  
"When Legolas much littler, Kai took him here and put him in the top  
branch and I stay there all night. Adar was very angry with Kai, but Legles no angry, it was fun. And then Kai bring me here again, but he stay with me and taught me to climb and to swing and we played. It was very much fun, you play with me later, after horses." Legolas retold, much to the two elves enjoyment. Thranduil still remembered that day, everyone searching for Legolas, till finally Kaimelar could take the guilt no longer and had cried to his father that he had left Legolas alone at the top of the great tree that they were all standing before. But as the two older elves were reminiscing about younger days, Legolas made a sharp turn and galloped off, a familiar sound catching his attention. The two elves started their horses and began to follow in the direction Legolas had run off in.  
"Legolas slow down," Thranduil yelled, losing track of his son in the thick foliage of the trees and bushes. "Legolas!"  
But far ahead, Legolas' attention was drawn to the laughter of two elves he could distinctly identify as Sildulin and Elladan. And if Thranduil had been a bit calmer, he too could have heard the voices, and assumed that his son was off in chase of his favorite sister.  
"It's too bad we live so far from each other." Sildulin sighed, her hand in Elladan's as they walked through a path in the woods.  
"You will come next summer to Rivendell with your father, right?"  
"Of course, it's just." she started, but Elladan put his finger to her lips, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I know."  
"Sil!" Legolas cried horrified; why did Elladan just do that? Sildulin was his sister, not Elladan's, only he and ada and Kai could kiss her on the cheek. Was Elladan going to steal her away from him to be their sister at their home?  
Both Elladan's and Sildulin's cheeks turned bright crimson, and let go of each other's hand. "Legolas, you mustn't tell anyone what you just saw!" Sildulin pleaded. That confirmed it in Legolas' mind; Sildulin was going to leave them to be Elladan's sister. Without a second thought, he turned his horse and rode off in no particular direction, just away.  
"Legolas!" she called confused.  
"He's not going to tell 'Ro or Kai, is he?" Elladan asked frantically, he would be teased about this forever if Elrohir to find out, especially from Legolas.  
"Not unless they are out in the middle of Mirkwood's forests." Sildulin cried, she noticed Elladan's blank look, "The palace is the other way, the gates to the city are the other way!"  
"Sildulin," she turned and saw her father and Elrond on horseback.  
"Ada, he saw me and 'Dan, and then just took off." She pointed in the general direction he ran off in.  
"He just ran off, unprovoked?" Elrond asked, just as concerned as Thranduil to find the little one.  
"Well, he seemed provoked, Adar, but not by us, well, at least not intentionally by us," Elladan offered, utterly confused by what had just taken place. He would never intentionally try to upset Legolas, and he berated himself at the idea that he might have. Valar only knew what was roaming in these woods, what could be out there; how would a little elf protect himself. He reached over instinctively and once again grasped Sildulin's hand, she squeezed his in return.  
"You two go back to the palace, we will find Legolas." Thranduil ordered, not wanting to have to worry about the whereabouts of any other elves. Sildulin looked lost, watched blankly as her father and Elrond rode off, Elladan put his arm round her.  
"I don't know what just happened. He never gets upset like this, and I've done it twice in so many days. I just don't understand it, what did I do?" she muttered, letting Elladan guide her back home.  
  
Legolas had calmed down, and slowed his horse, beginning to pat her neck. He had never been so far from home with or without an adult, he could feel that his horse, Fea, was also frightened.  
"Don't worry Fea, Ada take us home," he said, his voice slightly shaking; for some reason everything looked darker out here, and why did the trees look so big and menacing? Usually he found comfort in the trees, but all alone out here, even his dearest friends were found to be scary.  
"Ada!" he called out, he couldn't hear anything. He stopped the horse completely; he would just stay still till help arrived. His blue eyes looked around for any sign of warmth or familiarity, but there were none. How could he have been so ridiculous as to think Sildulin would leave him for Elladan, but then why did Elladan kiss her? Maybe they were playing a weird new game they had invented, but Legolas decided he would not be playing a game like that anytime soon.  
Legolas suddenly became rigid, his horse gave a shudder, above him the trees rustled, was something up there?  
"Ada?" Legolas called apprehensively. It was not like his father to hide in trees, "Kai?"  
There was no answer, for a moment everything was still. Legolas closed his eyes, tried to pretend he was back at home in front of their nice warm fireplace. There was the rustling once more, followed by a strange clicking noise. And though he didn't want to, Legolas opened his eyes and looked up, emerging from the branches were two black creatures, and upon closer inspection Legolas discovered they were spiders. He had heard tales and been warned about these creatures; this was not good, he decided, but remained frozen. His ada had to come, ada wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, right? Ada would come and protect him and Fea.  
"Sh, Fea," Legolas tried to soothe his horse and figure out what to do, there wasn't much time, as the spiders crept closer to their prey. All he knew was that he couldn't stay there any longer, he gave Fea a nudge, and they galloped off, unfortunately the spiders would not give up without a fight and pursed the horse and its rider. The already spooked horse reared up as another spider jumped in front of her, knocking Legolas off her back. Any other horse might have run off to save themselves but Fea regained her composure and stayed next to her young master's side, as he slowly came back to his senses.  
"Fea, I fall," he muttered, rubbing his head, forgetting his current circumstances. But one quick look around reminded him; there were three spiders slowly closing in , Legolas knew they were trapped, and the young elf decided to fight. He had watched the warriors train, but they had weapons, but that did not deter the little prince as he picked up a nearby stick and a rock from the forest's floor. He looked to his horse.  
"Be careful Fea," he said as they prepare for battle against the assaulting spiders. Fea wasted no time and ran to the spider who had jumped in front of her, kicking at it. Legolas was unable to watch his horse magnificently fight the creature, as he began to fight his own. He threw the large rock at the one on his left, hitting it squarely, it backed off a bit, letting his partner continue the attack.  
"Go away!" Legolas yelled, swinging his branch madly, making contact with the spider, which just seemed to provoke it more. And without warning, Legolas felt a sharp pain in his right leg, where the spider was able to sneak in and bite him. Legolas bit his lip trying not to show his pain, he would not give up now. But now the spider he had hit with the rock began to close in, aware its prey was weakened.  
"Fea?" Legolas called, he began to feel dizzy; why was he getting so sleepy? Perhaps if he took a quick nap he would feel better. He lay on the ground, but became aware of something standing over him, "Fea?"  
The horse approached the oncoming spider, growing confident after defeating her last opponent. Legolas struggled to keep his eyes open. He thought that peculiar, he never slept with his eyes closed, elves slept with their eyes opened. He seemed lost in a dream; what was all that commotion? Something was happening near him, but he couldn't quite remember what. Was he riding his horse? He tried to fight the fog encroaching upon his tired mind.  
"Legolas! Fea!" a deep voice boomed. Was that his ada? He smiled at the thought of his ada, he liked him very much, maybe they could play. There were many more sounds now, there were hooves, and was that an arrow being fired? And who was picking him up, he tried to focus on the face.  
"Legolas, can you hear me? Legolas?" For someone so close, the voice sure did seem far away. Focus Legolas, a voice from inside his head ordered. He blinked, staring at the face, he knew that face; now he remembered.  
"Ada?" Wait, that didn't sound like his usual voice, why was it so soft? Maybe if he just went to sleep for a little bit, then everything would be better again.  
  
"Elrond, his eyes, they are closed! Will he be okay?" Thranduil demanded, holding his unconscious son.  
"Calm down, mellon nin, we have to get him back home. Come now, let me see him." Thranduil reluctantly handed Legolas to Elrond, whose voice had sufficiently calmed him, if anyone could heal his son it was Elrond. He watched as Elrond closed his eyes, and whispered a few words into his child's ear, a sound escaped from Legolas' lips, but besides that the young elf did not stir.  
"Fea, you were a good brave horse, thank you for protected him." The horse nuzzled her rider's father, showing concern in her eyes for the fate of the little elf that she adored.  
"Thranduil, come, we must get back to your home, now," Elrond called from his horse, with Legolas securely seated in front of him. Thranduil patted Fea's head once more before mounting his own, and the trio made their way back to Mirkwood's gates.  
  
"Don't worry, he will find him. Besides, Legolas is strong and can take care of himself better than we all think he can, I'm sure," Kaimelar tried to comfort his sister.  
"Kai, he is only three hundred years old. He is yet a baby, hoe could you think he could take care of himself out in the forest alone? Do you know what is out there?" Kaimelar gripped his sister by the shoulders.  
"I am worried to. But there is nothing we can do but hope he is okay." Sildulin began pacing again, it had been too long. She tried to calm herself, telling herself their father would find him, but what if he didn't? What if Legolas would wonder alone, lost until he died, because of her.  
"What were you two doing out there by yourselves, anyway?" Elrohir asked.  
"Yeah!," Kaimelar agreed, "It is just as dangerous for you to be out there as it is for Legolas; being out there, so far, on your own."  
Sildulin and Elladan looked at each other, perhaps they should just tell everyone and just get it over with, look at all the problems their little secret were causing. But, no, now was not the time, when they knew Legolas was safe, then they would confess to their brothers.  
"Well?" Elrohir demanded.  
"We were just walking and I suppose we went further than we thought we did," Elladan replied.  
"That's safe," Elrohir muttered.  
"Yeah? When had you all of a sudden become so concerned about safety?" Elladan retorted, Elrohir looked at a lost for words. He looked at each person in the room, trying to think up something witty or clever to come back with.  
"Since now! So there," that was good enough for him, under the circumstances; Elladan just rolled his eyes.  
"I just want to know why'd he run out like that." Kaimelar swiftly changed the topic back to something important. They were all silent.  
"They found him! They're bringing him home," a voice yelled outside of the room, apparently it was a relief to more than just the four that the young elf was found and brought back. Sildulin was the first out the door, catching sight of Elrond carrying a limp Legolas in his arms.  
"Sildulin, do to your Healing Rooms," he called, "tell them that Legolas has been bitten by a spider." She was running down the halls the moment he finished his sentence to help prepare the herbs and ointments required to tend to such a wound.  
"Adar, what happened?" Kaimelar asked rushing to his father's side, peaking over Lord Elrond's shoulder to catch sight of his pale young brother. He did not look well at all, but hopefully they had found him in time to heal him fully, certainly Elrond had healed worse injuries of the twins, as well as his own.  
"We found him, Fea was fighting the spiders, keeping them away from him, but he was bitten," his father was thoroughly shaken, it frightened Kaimelar to see his father in such a state. "By Valar, another attack, and on my own son."  
"He will be okay?" Elladan asked, joining to conversation, for both he and Elrohir were concerned for the welfare of their little elf friend.  
"Course he will. Adar can heal anything. Why remember the time you got an arrow right in the back, we'd thought you'd be dead, but here you are, healthier than ever." Elrohir rambled off. Thranduil merely nodded weakly and began to pace as they waited outside the door of the Healing Room for word. The door opened, and Sildulin stepped out, she smiled at the four male elves.  
"He'll be fine. The venom had been extracted, and he is resting peacefully. He should be up and on his feet by tomorrow, knowing Legolas he'll try to be up and on his feet by tonight." It was as if a collective breath had been released in the hall.  
"I told you he'd be fine!" Elrohir said, all the others looked at him, but were much too happy about the news to retort.  
"May I see him?" Thranduil asked, like a small child asking if he could just stay up one more hour.  
"In a moment, Lord Elrond just wants to double check that he did not miss any other injuries." She took her father's arm, "He is alright though."  
Elladan and Elrohir backed off, allowing the family to have their moment, the scene was pleasantly by the warm face of Lord Elrond as he exited the room; being a father himself, Thranduil need not ask him if he could see his son, Lord Elrond already held the door open.  
"You have a strong elf in that son of yours," Elrond said as Thranduil passed him.  
"Thank you, mellon nin, I would not have children if not for your ability in healing."  
"Well, your children keep my skills fine tuned." They shared a smile, as Thranduil entered the room his son was resting in. The four young elves waiting outside rushed around Elrond.  
"Are you sure you got all the venom out?" Kaimelar asked, doing a wonderful impression of an overbearing, nervous parent.  
"Of course he got all the venom out, Didn't you adar, tell him," Elrohir said, defending his father, Kaimelar gave a look of apology, not meaning to challenge Elrond's ability as a healer, his nerves just got the best of him. Lord Elrond nodded, up this close they could all see how weary the elf-lord was.  
"Come Lord Elrond, I believe you need rest as much as my brother does," Sildulin advised, taking hold of one of his arms, beginning to guide him away.  
"Let me help," Elladan offered, going to the opposite side of his father. He waved them off.  
"I am not so tired, not so old that I need aid in making my way to my chambers," he said in a light tone.  
"When did you become such a mother hen, 'Dan?" Elrohir asked, "I mean you and Sil are acting like his parents."  
Elladan's face dropped; was his father laughing? He wanted to say something to Elrohir, but he was certain if he turned around his face would give him away.  
"Is it so wrong to care about my father?" he said, his back to Elrohir, this comment caught Elrohir off guard. Was Elladan reprimanding him? This was most unlike his brother, next thing he's now Elladan would be nagging him to clean his room. Where did the fun loving, jesting brother he had grown up with gone?  
" I care about adar! You know that, right ada? But I understand that he is a capable elf, not some little baby who needs to be coddled." Elrohir said defensively, perhaps with a little less humor than he originally intended. Elladan could no longer stand there and take his brother's jabbing, he turned to face his twin, arms crossed.  
"Perhaps I should coddle you, since it seems as if you have not matured beyond the infantile stage."  
Elrohir was confused and was presently becoming irked. Why was his brother acting so irrational, it was a harmless joke and now he was making this a serious argument. Ever since they got here he's been acting so strange; he and Sildulin's plotting.the plotting! That got Elrohir fired up all over again.  
"At least Kai and I don't go running around all over scheming some great prank! You and Sil have been at it since we got here."Elrohir continued his rant, but Kaimelar had stopped listening, something had clicked in his head as he listened, 'you and Sil have been at it since we got here.' They had been at it, but at what; he and Elrohir assumed they were plotting but there was no evidence of any prank. And he looked at their faces, there was not guilt in their eyes at the mention of this so called prank, no their faces were red with embarrassment, Sildulin's eyes were cast down cause she was embarrassed.  
"So don't go calling me an infant," Elrohir finished.  
"Sil, no!." Kaimelar blurted out, his eyes wide with shock. She didn't need to reply, because there was the guilty look he expected with the mention of the prank. But there was no prank, in fact it was worse than any plot they could ever think up: Sildulin and Elladan liked each other. All of a sudden, Kaimelar noticed his sister was a girl, a pretty girl at that; all these years she had been one of them, the four of them were pals. How did this happen?  
"What in the name of Valar!" Elrohir sighed as now he saw it too. "Hey! If you two got married, we'd all be family." Elladan raised an eyebrow, that did not sound like a taunt, perhaps worse, he used the "m" word; it would be a long time till Elladan ever wanted to think about that ever again.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaimelar asked, not taking this news as well as Elrohir had, this was his little sister after all.  
"Because we thought you would poke fun at us," Sildulin said. She looks so young, Kaimelar thought, she shouldn't be thinking of Elladan in any other way than friends.  
"Well you thought right! I've poked fun at you for less than something like this!" Elrohir shot back gleefully, acting like a child who had just been given a new toy, "Kai, you should be happy, seems like you are off the hook now for getting us lost on the way to your home!" He patted Kaimelar on the back.  
"No, I do not think there shall be any teasing, at least not for the rest of today. I am tired and do not wish to be disturbed by you four," Lord Elrond intervened, they had all but forgotten he was there.  
"You have my word adar," Elrohir said, though his eyes were still lit with excitement.  
"Now if you don't mind I will be going upstairs, unassisted."  
"I will send someone up with some food, if you like Lord Elrond," Sildulin meekly responded, Elrond smiled and nodded.  
"I would grateful if you did, thank you." Elrond turned, heading off.  
"Night ada!" Elrohir sang happily, Elrond turned back sharply to look at the younger twin.  
"You heard me Elrohir, not a word about this for the rest of this day." Elrond said firmly, Elrohir merely shrugged complying with his father's wishes. When Elrond was satisfied things were under control he turned and left, leaving the four elves in silence.  
"Nice weather we've been having, eh?" Elrohir said breaking the silence, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I think I'll go to the kitchens for Lord Elrond and adar something to eat. I doubt ada will leave Legolas' side," Sildulin spoke, giving Elladan's hand a squeeze before walking off. Kaimelar watched the gesture uncomfortably, this would take some getting use to.  
"I think I'll go get him some blankets," Kaimelar said, turning to go upstairs, leaving the twins alone. They looked at each other, Elladan's eyes burning into the laughing face of Elrohir.  
"You say one thing 'Ro and I swear I'll get you back," Elladan warned, fully aware had the roles been reversed he's be on Elrohir in a second.  
"Wasn't going to say anything 'Dan, you heard father." Elrohir replied nonchalantly, he put his arm round his brother. "Besides what's really important is that Legolas is okay."  
Elladan looked suspiciously at his brother, this wasn't right, "Yes, it is important."  
Elrohir walked closer to Legolas' door, away from his brother, "But what I really don't understand is, what exactly did Legolas see when he ran into you and Sil alone." before Elrohir could finish his thought, Elladan went after him ready to kill.  
  
Lord Elrond sighed in his guest chambers as he heard the sound of his son's running through the palace, at least, he sighed, they are not yelling. 


	4. Bickering at Breakfast

***For disclaimer see Chapter one***  
  
What could possibly be tugging on his arm, Thranduil thought, shifting in the chair he was seated in, feeling quite stiff from sleeping upright all night, at least for the part of the night he slept through.  
"Ada, wake up!" he heard an impatient voice demand, the tugging grew sharper, well no use in fighting it now, he focused his eyes, awakening to the sight of his little son kneeling on his bed, pulling on his sleeve. "You wake up!" the child said happily, he climbed into his father's lap and kissed him on the forehead, "You sleep good?" That was what his father always asked him when he woke up.  
"I slept good, and how do you feel, Legolas?" Though the child seemed to have forgotten the ordeal of yesterday afternoon, Thranduil was not so quick to forget.  
"Legles feel better." He pointed to his bandaged leg, "I got hurt yesterday!"  
"Yes you did." He was just happy to see his son okay, and lively once more, but still the sight of his pale, unconscious form infiltrated the King's mind, never again would he see that, he would simply not allow anything to happen to Legolas, or any of his children ever again.  
"We see Ell'hir ad Ell'dan now?" He slid of his father's lap, gingerly stepping onto his right leg, as it was still sore from the injury he received, "We need see Fea too, she saved me!"  
Not allowing Legolas to get to far from him, Thranduil rose and picked up the child, sitting on the edge of the bed, with his son in his lap. He was not ready to leave quite yet, he wanted to enjoy some private time with the last child his wife had given him. So close, he thought, he could have lost him; and here he sits not knowing the danger he was in. Perhaps it was for the better that the child seemed unaffected by the incident, but he must learn Thranduil thought, we all must learn things are not as safe as they once were, we must all be alert at every moment. I cannot loose anymore, I will not loose anymore; I love them too much.  
"What wrong, ada?" He looked at the innocent face staring at him. Wide blue eyes gazing up; he trusts me completely, to be there and protect; I am his hero, Thranduil thought with mixed feelings of pride and regret. I was not there for him yesterday, if I was quicker, just a little faster, I would have been able to have caught up with him and none of this would have happened.  
"Legolas you must promise me, no more running off like that. Promise? You must stay near me whenever we go out on the horses. I was very scared yesterday when I didn't know where you were." Legolas nodded, he didn't mean to scare his father, he didn't mean to run off, but he did on accident. No more, from now on he would stay near his father on the horses, if that is what made his father happy; for he would never want to make his father frightened ever again.  
"I sorry ada. I promise I no ride away. Can I tell you a secret." When Thranduil nodded, Legolas lifted himself so he was right next to his father's ear, "I scared too, but I know you save me. I told Fea you take us home."  
He sat back down on the King's lap, grinning up at his father. There will come a time little elfling, Thranduil thought, when I might not be there, but for now, I promise too, I will always be there to take you home. Legolas had had enough of sitting, and resting, he was ready to see everyone and play games, he got off his father's lap once more, and took hold of Thranduil's hand.  
"Come we go to see everyone together. See, I know run off!" Thranduil rose from the edge of the bed, and began to walk, his spirits a little lighter after seeing his son was going to be just fine. However as they began to walk, he noticed his son's slight limp; no, he thought, he would not forget today, he would never forget any day that he worried for his children's well being. At night, in his dreams they would always be there to haunt him and worry him; as much as he wanted to be, he couldn't always be there to protect them, but he would never be able to let go, if and when the time came.  
  
"Now, just because 'Dan's dating your sister, don't go expecting me to date you, but don't feel bad, it's not you, it's me. I'm just not looking for that type of relationship right now." Elrohir said to Kaimelar who was seated next to him. Elrond grinned, as bad as he felt for Elladan, this type of behavior from his twin was to be expected; it was going to be a long, interesting ride home.  
"I am not going to sink to your level, 'Ro, try as you might, I am going to take the high road this morning." Elladan replied, it was true after awhile all the teasing and taunting seemed to grow ineffectual, perhaps Elladan mused to himself, this is what it is to be mature.  
"You're just trying to impress your sweetheart over there. Oh, don't turn red, Sil, it was a compliment, which reminds me, if you ever get bored with my brother over there." Elrohir was unable to finish his thought as a biscuit bulleted through the air hitting him dead on his forehead. The table burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha, 'Dan, laugh it up now, cause I spent all last night thinking of clever remarks I could make about you."  
"Well then, I have nothing to worry about, do I?" Elladan retorted, no, I guess maturity is a far way off, he thought. Right as Elrohir was about to respond, King Thranduil and Legolas, walked or limped as was Legolas case, into the Dining Hall. Elrohir rushed from his chair to the little elf, lifting him into the air, causing the child to scream with merriment.  
"Look who I have found, it's the little spider killer, so glad you could make it mighty elf warrior." He tossed him in the air and caught him moments before he touched the ground.  
"I hit with stick," Legolas explained, caught up in Elrohir's antics. Elrohir mused this as he placed the young one down, taking hold of his outstretched hand.  
"Hm, a stick you say, not quite a bow and arrow, or sword, but not too shabby. You know adar, I think this little one has an idea here, quick, send notice home, to begin to arm all our warriors with sticks!" The two took their seats, Legolas between his father and Elrohir, who was seated next to his own father and across from his brother who was watching him warily. Though Elrohir adored Legolas, it did not stop him from using him as a weapon against everyone. Who could yell at that face; Elrohir was quick to pick up on this, and used it to his advantage, get Legolas to do his dirty work. Elladan watched the two closely, prepared for whatever might come out of the young elf's mouth.  
"You can't fight with sticks, Ell'dan, but I have no sword. I threw a rock!" Thranduil did not like the direction this conversation was headed, it would do no good to get Legolas excited about what had happened; he needed to realize the danger so he would never wander so far again. Though his child had given him his word before, the King understood how easy it was to forget. Never forget was the lesson he learned, you must learn from everything that has happened. But he did not want to frighten the child, he wanted all his children to be happy, but this place was not safe; it seemed as though his own home was being infiltrated by dangers he could not control, first his wife, and now almost his own son; in these very woods he called home.  
"I think we have had enough talk about all that. I do not think it is proper breakfast etiquette to speak of such things," Elrond interrupted, noticing the look on Thranduil's face, after all of this he would have to have a talk with his friend, make sure he would be all right.  
"Not another word will be uttered on the matter, ada, you have my promise," Elrohir said, mock saluting his father, Legolas laughing at it all, though he never understood all of Elrohir's jokes. He looked around the table, apparently no one else understood either, but they did not have the good humor of the little one for they were not laughing.  
"Sildulin, would you please pass the water pitcher," the King asked, his daughter silently complied, since yesterday she had been acting peculiar, very quiet, in fact Kaimelar was quiet as well, the only one who seemed lively at all was Elrohir. Was it that they were all still upset about Legolas, or, well that was very possible he thought: the truth had come out. He looked over at Elrohir whispering something to Legolas who looked a little confused. This was not going to bode well, but he needed some entertainment this morning, something to ease his nerves a bit, even if it was at the expense of his daughter and Elladan's pride, they were young, they'd get over it, he thought with only love in his heart. It was his right as a father, to occasionally enjoy the spectacle of embarrassment of his children, he endured it as a youth, now it was their turn. Kaimelar must be happy he though, at least now perhaps they would forget about his adventure as the lost guide in his own forest.  
"Ell'dan do you think Sil's pretty?" Legolas asked innocently. Elladan looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, then turned his attention to Legolas with a smile, it was no fault of the child that he was unaware he was being used as a pawn by his adolescent brother.  
"Yes, Sil is very pretty." That's all Elrohir had asked Legolas to ask, but he knew once he got the wheel rolling anything could happen; the question game was Legolas favorite.  
"Ell'dan?" the child asked, beginning to think back on yesterday and what he saw.  
"Yes?" the rest of the table watched intently, Sildulin in silent horror, the rest with bemused expressions.  
"Do you want Sil to be your sister?" Kaimelar choked on some water he was drinking, as he began to laugh, Elrohir shoved a biscuit in his mouth to keep from rolling on the floor, the two kings looked at each other.  
Elladan thought about his answer carefully, "No, although I am certain she is a very nice sister to have." Legolas nodded contently, yes he liked having Sildulin as a sister.  
"Oh," he said, but then it had to be a game they were playing yesterday. "Ell'dan?"  
"Yes?" He braced himself. Please don't say you saw me kiss her, he pleaded silently, things were bad enough with Elrohir.  
"What kind of game were you playing yesterday?"  
"Game?" Was he playing a game, he could not remember.  
"Yes, remember, in the forest, with Sil. You were playing a game. Sil, you remember, you play game with Ell'dan!" Sildulin looked over at Elladan, she looks sick, he thought. Oh, he thought it was a game they were playing, how were they going to explain it to him, Legolas was now staring at his sister, "I thought Ell'dan wanted to steal you, but you play game."  
"Well, he wants to steal her," Elrohir muttered under his breath, "Ow!" he cried out at a foot kicked him swiftly in the shin. He smiled warmly as his brother, he was having far too good a time to let some physical abuse ruin it.  
"Yes, we played a game." Sildulin answered carefully.  
"But what was game?" Legolas asked, a little more insistent, it must be an interesting game if they were being so secretive.  
"Well, maybe I can help, what did this game entail?" Elrohir asked, only to be answered with another bruised shin as his brother once again kicked him. Once more, Elrohir smiled at him, adding in a sweet wave for good measure. He was enjoying this all too much. As Legolas was about to answer Elrohir, Elladan jumped in.  
"Does it matter what the game entailed?" he said as indifferently as one could. Though silent for most of this, Kaimelar was now beginning to want to become a part of this game. If his baby sister was to be involved with one of the twins, he had a complete right to partake in the festivities.  
"No, Legolas tell us, I think we ought to know, perhaps then I could also lend my knowledge of games." It was now Kaimelar's turn to get hit by his sibling.  
"I hope your knowledge in games is superior to your knowledge of this forest otherwise it will take two days to figure out what game we play," Sildulin added sweetly, smiling with her lips, but shooting daggers with her eyes. Legolas watched this all in wide eyed amazement, was this also a game, for this was strange behavior even when one took into account who was displaying it.  
"I have a game, how about 'Dan and I stand together dressed alike and you have to guess and kiss the one you think is 'Dan." Elladan pushed over his glass of water towards his brother, trying to make it look as accidental as possible, Elrohir rose from his chair as the water hit his lap; all the while little Legolas sat there with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Ew, no more kissing! It is bad game, no more!" he wailed, revolted by the thought of anybody kissing anybody; especially Sildulin kissing Elladan or Elrohir, he had seen quite enough of that in the recent day. Elrond and Thranduil merely leaned back in their chairs, watching contently as the breakfast slowly descended into chaos; should they have expected anything less?  
"I can't believe you would go kissing 'Dan out in the middle of the woods," Kaimelar shouted to his sister (who was right next to him) over the noise of the twins who were busy bickering with each other.  
"Are you jealous Kai? That you have not an elf maiden of your own to kiss in the woods?" Sildulin challenged, surprised she had said such a thing, but proud that she had managed to finally defend herself. How dare her brother scold her for her behavior, he wasn't even her father!  
"Jealous? Me of you? Never! Besides when I get a, well you know, I won't be so embarrassed as to hide it from everyone!"  
"I was not embarrassed. I was afraid of all this!" she shot back, getting knocked in the head by a wayward grape. She looked over heatedly at Elrohir.  
"I'm sorry that was meant for him, but I am angry and my aim is a little off when I am angry." Elrohir said, not really apologizing.  
"When is your aim ever on?" countered Elladan, knowing that he might have gone a little too far, testing Elrohir's pride a bit too much, but he was much too upset to really bother to care.  
"Who won the archery contest last Spring?" It was true; Elrohir had beat Elladan fair and square, though barely.  
"I let you win, little brother." Elladan had pulled out the final insult, he knew how Elrohir despised the term little; not only was he younger than Elladan, even though by only mere moments, he also happened to be the slightest bit shorter, seen only by a scrutinizing eye. It bruised Elrohir's dignity all the same though, for he could not alter either fact. He could shoot a truer arrow, but he would always be slightly shorter and slightly younger, what a cruel joke the fates had played on him.  
"Legolas!" Sildulin exclaimed, noticing that her own little brother was missing. Wait, so was her father, and so was Lord Elrond, they had all left in the midst of their fighting.  
"Where did they all go?" Elrohir asked.  
"They went where we were not," Kaimelar replied, feeling quite foolish now that all was said and done. He looked to Sildulin, who was looking to him, they both smiled awkwardly; both sorry for what they had done.  
"I take back the little brother comment." Elladan offered, his way of making peace.  
"Well I really wish you could take back hitting me, that really hurts. And perhaps a towel to dry myself with," Elrohir joked light heartedly, not wanting to begin another argument. They all stood in silence for a moment, not sure where things went.  
"I think we ought to find everyone, tell them it is once again safe to be in the presence of the four of us together." Sildulin directed. Elrohir swung around to her side of the table, and draped his arm around her.  
"I would take that back fair maiden, it has been and never will be safe to be around the four of us!" he proclaimed, running off ahead of them all, Kaimelar quickly behind him, but stopping before he left the room.  
"And you two, try not to upset anymore elves in this realm with any more "games" for I fear I would not be able in conscience be able to leave you alone anymore." He ducked out of the room, before the air born bread roll could make contact with his head.  
"That could have been worse," Elladan said.  
"Much worse," she said taking his hand and dragging him off to catch up with the other two in their search for their missing adas and Legolas.  
  
***To those who have reviewed I have much appreciated it and am glad that you have seemingly enjoyed the story so far and I hope you continue to do so. Thanks!!*** 


	5. Fea and Blockheads

***For disclaimer, you know where to look, right?***  
  
It did not take much coaxing from Legolas to get his father and Lord Elrond to leave the breakfast table, and go to the stables, sharing in the much more amiable company of the horses. As a special gift for Fea, Legolas had snuck a roll of bread into his pocket from his own plate at breakfast.  
"Do you think she was worried about me? Has anyone come to see her to tell her I'm okay? Do horses like bread?" Legolas asked while swinging between the two elf Kings, each holding a hand; since Legolas was incapable of deciding whose he would hold, rather choosing both, so either's feelings were not hurt. "I think Fea will be happy to see, do you think so Ada? Legles can't wait to see his Fea!"  
"And I am certain she can not wait to see you." Thranduil said, merely enjoying the presence of his son's energy.  
"Do you think that 'Cam has taken good care of her and treated her really nice?"  
"There is no doubt in my mind Belegcam has taken the best care of her and will continue to do so." Legolas nodded in serious fashion.  
"Oh, that is good, because Fea is very special to me and so I and 'Cam must take good care of her." He could hardly wait to see his horse; the most beautiful, brave, the fastest and strongest horse there was ever to be in his mind. It had been almost a year since she was born and Legolas had been there with her ever since, grooming her and feeding her, telling her stories when he thought she was scared. There was one such incident in Thranduil's mind, when during a particularly severe thunderstorm one afternoon, Legolas went missing. The household had nearly lost its mind with worry, everyone assuming that the young one had gone out to play in the trees alone and was now lost in the rain. Once the rain had ended, Belegcam came to Thranduil, telling him not to worry, than he had found Legolas in the stables. All his mixed feelings of anger and worry and relief, were subsided the moment he walked in and found a wet Legolas sitting beside Fea, with a blanket wrapped around her, telling her one of the "secret" stories Mithrandir had told him; though it was made clear afterwards that Legolas was not to wander off without telling someone where he was going. But it had been clear to all who saw the two together that Fea and Legolas were very close friends indeed, and if there was any doubt in their minds, the heroics of Fea yesterday would have squelched them all.  
  
"Cam! Where is Fea? I must see her Cam! Is she okay." Legolas asked, as he ran to the caretaker of the horses, when he presently came in view.  
"Remember you manners Legolas?" Legolas looked at him puzzled.  
"Please?" he said hopefully, not sure what polite act he had forgotten to perform.  
"A simple hello would suffice," the King replied, trying not to laugh at his son's confusion of etiquette.  
"Oh, hello Cam!" Legolas said pleasantly smiling up at the tall raven haired elf, who smiled back.  
"Welcome back your highness, you presence was missed here."  
"I got hurt, so I could not come." Legolas explained, now taking hold of Belegcam's, as the two walked into the stables to see Fea.  
"Well, we are all glad that you are better."  
"Thank you Cam," Legolas replied, smiling back at his father, see, he could remember manners! And there she was, standing before him in her stall, Legolas let go of Belegcam's hand and ran to his friend. "Fea! I come to see, and I bring present!" the little one gushed; Fea looked just as excited to see her friend, lowering her head, nuzzling it to Legolas' face. Legolas turned slightly red, "Hello, Fea."  
Elrond turned to Thranduil, with a grin, "I believe he is going to be saying hello to everyone now, even people he does not see."  
"At least for the afternoon, lessons in manners usually only last till a little after lunch, as has been the case."  
"Ada, Lord 'Lron', come say hello to Fea." The two elder friends walked together to the horse, Thranduil patting its head.  
"It is good to see you Fea." Elrond greeted, Fea returned the gesture, lifting her head and giving a congenial snort.  
"She is happy to see you as well," Legolas translated unnecessarily, as Elrond had gotten the gist of the message, but there was no need to deter the child's excitement. "Ada, can I ride her? I will stay right near the stables, but Fea wants to ride and I want to ride, please."  
As if his child's look was not enough, it seemed as the horse's eyes grew wider as well, begging the King to let Legolas play with her. If it was just around the stables and he could see his son at all times, what could be the harm he thought.  
"Do you need help getting on?" Legolas shook his head, just mounted on the other side, so as he could get a good jump off his undamaged left leg.  
"See, ada, I do it all by myself." He waved as he rode out of the stables and turned left.  
"He will be fine you know." Elrond assured. Thranduil nodded absently, of course he would be, he knew that, it was just around the stables.  
"Aye, Belegcam is just outside, he can watch him." Thranduil replied, walking to his own majestic gray horse, the horse bowed his head as the King petted it.  
"I do not mean, just today, I mean that he will be fine in days to come, years to come; it is a parent's prerogative to worry, as I do for my own. But do not worry to much, he will sense it." The King simply continued patting his horse's head, staring off into space.  
"It will be three hundred years soon, Elrond. Three hundred and I miss her now just as much as I did then. What am I to do but worry; orcs slain her right her in these woods, she died under my eye. They are the last I have of her, they are so precious to me, Elrond, and I cannot bear it anymore. For three hundred years, I toss and turn thinking of what could be, and nothing I do helps. And do not say it does, for I have proof of my failure, he is sitting on a horse with a gash on his leg. I understood my children would be careless, and I have been prepared for Kaimelar's own mishaps, but never has trouble come to any of my children unprovoked in these woods, it was so close." He stopped, unable to say anymore, had he said too much. Even though Elrond had been a great friend to him, he preferred to keep his weaknesses to himself; he had no time for pity, only strength could pull them through this. He glanced at the horse, whose face he still stroked, then felt a hand clasp his shoulder.  
"I am not here to offer you pity, mellon nin, I do not find you pitiful. When I look at you I see a great King and father who has done and will continue to do all he can to protect his home, and keep both his family and people safe. You have more strength than many I have known, and I have known a great many, but to worry is not a weakness, not until it hinders you inert. And I promise you, King Thranduil, I will never allow that day to come."  
The shared moment was quickly interrupted by the scream of Legolas outside; without hesitating to two kings ran from the stable outside to see what had happened.  
"Stop it!" Legolas yelled again atop the horse and soaking wet, he let out a few short gasps of laughter trying to catch his breath.  
"But Prince Legolas, Kai here told us how much you loved baths," Elrohir teased, splashing some more water from a bucket onto the little one, who gave a neither mix between a laugh and scream. When the two Kings arrived on the spot, the let out a huge sigh of relief, nothing had happened but the twins and Kaimelar, Sildulin sitting on the low branch of a tree, delighted to finally have the attention of her.  
"I hate baths! Legles hate bath!" the child protested, Fea remaining still, for fear she might once again knock her master off her back; besides he seemed happy enough even with water being splashed about. It was quite a sight, Elrond thought, the wet child, the statuesque horse and the three older sons running about with buckets. We hardly look like a regal family he thought, except perhaps the horse. But then he saw Sildulin sitting in the trees, an appreciative spectator. She wouldn't be so bad to have as a daughter in law, he mused, it would be a good match; Elladan did behavior much finer than he did normally. He would be glad to welcome her into his household, as she and the rest of her family always was; he shook his head at himself, give them time, they are still but children. He had apparently caught Sildulin's eye, as she looked over and waved at Elrond jovially.  
"Careful with the buckets," he warned as he got a bit of off target water thrown on him.  
"Careful!" Legolas yelled, assuming Lord Elrond meant to have them stop throwing water on him. It did not matter though, as the twins and Kaimelar had used all their ammunition; when Legolas noticed this he jumped from the horse, wincing slightly when landing on his right leg, quite forgetting that it was still hurt. Oh well, he thought, walking it off. He looked a mess, and no one could help but laugh at the sight of him, his golden hair matted to his face, his tunic hanging heavy on him, even Fea seemed to be laugh, but quickly stopped when Legolas turned around with a frown on his face. She knew where her loyalties lied.  
"I wet!" Legolas cried out in a bit of a whine as if no one noticed; it merely made them all laugh more; yes, he was wet. "No bath?" Thranduil wondered when this question would come up. Since the twin's were referring to all this as a bath, of course Legolas would then assume he didn't need another one. How could he break it to the poor soaking child, those big hopeful blue eyes staring up pleading to his father. But the child could see it in his father' face. "Bath," he resigned, but he was not ready to quit the loser yet, "Kai give me bath!" he cheered, smiling impishly.  
"That sounds like a splendid idea, don't you think Kai?" His eldest son moaned, how could he not see this coming, how could he let his baby of a brother outsmart him; he should have simply known better.  
"And while he's with Legolas," Elrond continued where Thranduil had finished, "I think you two should clean Fea up, since you've gotten her so muddy. Such a beautiful horse deserves to be show off herself, rather than be coated in mud, don't you think Elladan, and Elrohir." The twins looked to each other and sighed, then went and guided Fea back to the stables to be cleaned off the wet mud.  
"And what about me?" Sildulan asked warmly, jumping from her branch to join her father and Elrond.  
"You can keep us company, dearest." Thranduil said, she took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"I am glad to see you well ada." She whispered to her father's, although Elrond could hear it, and was happy to know that he was not the only one who would not allow the King to despair for too long.  
  
"You put it in the wrong spot," Legolas said simply, as though he were speaking to a deaf mule, Kaimelar laughed upon seeing Elrohir's exasperated look.  
"Then were does it go?" he asked, his patience beginning to wear thin, as he was still not understanding the rules of Legolas' block game, which they had been playing since after dinner, till now, which was late in the evening. At least Legolas will be going to bed soon, Elrohir thought smugly. After cleaning Fea, his day had continued to spiral downhill, from being forced to bath in the river to remove some horse droppings he had carelessly stepped into, to someone conveniently stealing his tunic and leggings from the tree he had placed them on when stepping into the river, and well, he would just be glad when this day was over. On the other side, was Elladan who was thoroughly pleased to see his brother's so disgruntled over his misfortunes of the days, and now he was being patronized by a child who was less than half his age.  
"I think it goes next to that blue one, right Legolas?" Sildulin guided from her place on the sofa, next to Elladan; they were together reading the book she had given him, promising they would finish it when they next saw each other, seeing as how it was much to big for them to finish in their brief stay in Mirkwood.  
"Sil, you play, Ell'hir go read book." Legolas directed, frowning in disappointment at Elrohir, who would have known he would be so dim witted about such a simple game, "Kai, you right."  
Kaimelar put his hand over Legolas' mouth, not wanting the child to say anymore, Legolas struggled, how could he play with the blocks when no one knew how to play, first Elrohir does not understand, now Kaimelar's covering his mouth, did they not listen when he clearly went over the rules?  
"Right about what, Kai, my good old pal?" Elrohir asked, raising an eyebrow accusatorially.  
"I'm right about a lot of things, I can't possibly know what he's referring to." Kaimelar answered offhand, Legolas squirmed beneath him, responding under Kaimelar's hand, but his words came out muffled, but he thought he had gotten his message out, weaseled his way completely out of Kaimelar's grip and put his orange block next to the green one.  
"That makes no sense, there was nothing in the rules about putting greens and oranges together! And I didn't understand you before, could you please repeat what you said, or rather what Kai said," Elrohir exclaimed, his nerves finally snapping.  
"Ada, I think it's somebody's bedtime," Legolas called to his father, utterly serious, the others laughed at Elrohir's expense.  
"Well, go ahead and laugh now, but just you wait." But it was pointless, he knew he had lost but before he left he picked up a brown block and placed it next to the yellow, then looked at Legolas for approval. Legolas looked to his sister, giving a look of a teacher who has explained the most plain of answer to a student thousands of times over and whose student could not get it. Sildulin leaned over and picked up the brown block, placing it next to the orange.  
"Fine, I am going to bed. You just better watch yourself little elfling! Or maybe tomorrow's surprise won't be so safe." He turned to the others, "Good night." And then walked out the room.  
"Surprise?" Legolas chimed, for surprises were just as exciting as being asked to do a favor. "What is the surprise?"  
"Well if we told you there would be none," Kaimelar responded taking Legolas and sitting him in his lap, "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Kaimelar then picked up a purple block and laid it next to the white one, Legolas nodded approvingly.  
"You not brainless like El'hir." Legolas said.  
"Legolas, do not go saying things like that, especially with Elrohir's father sitting right here." He looked to his son, who merely shrugged and returned to his blocks, "Legolas what do you say to Lord Elrond."  
"Kai say it, he should say hello, not me!" Legolas bellowed, this was surely not his fault, if his big brother had told him that, then of course it was public knowledge and truth to all, and perfectly acceptable to say.  
"Well, I will have a talk with Kai about saying things like that to his impressionable, chatty little brother. But you said something rude, and hurt Lord Elrond's feelings, we don't say hello when we do mean things like but we say." Legolas pondered this for a moment, we knew what it was and it was on the tip of his tongue.  
"I'm sorry Lord 'Lron, I no mean to make you sad." To show how sorry he was, Legolas got up, and brought with him his green block, and held it out to Elrond, who accepted. "Here, now you can put this anywhere you wish. Come." He grabbed Elrond's hand and dragged him to his layout of colored blocks, neatly arranged. Elrond surveyed the figuration then looked to Legolas then his block, carefully placing it next to a white one.  
"Is that okay with you? You can move it if you wish," Elrond said, not wishing to ruin the child's vision for these blocks.  
But Legolas remained true to his word, "No, it stay there! All done, time for bed; Sil, you put me to bed?"  
"Of course I will." He held his arm's up to his sister; wariness and a full day of activity made Legolas' leg smart, and he was much to tired to walk on it, Sildulin did not mind carrying him though, they bid everyone good night, receiving a kiss on their forehead from their father.  
"Ada kiss, no Ell'dan." Legolas instructed Sildulin, who gave him a look.  
"We will talk about that tomorrow."  
"After the surprise?" She nodded, and said one last good bye, before taking her brother to bed. Kaimelar began to pick up Legolas forgotten blocks.  
"'Dan, would you mind helping me clean up?" Kaimelar asked, Elladan rose and kneeled next to Kaimelar picking up the blocks and putting them in their large wooden box; much to Elladan's surprise Kaimelar leaned in closer.  
"She's my little sister, and I well, I don't really know what's going on with you two, but I'm not afraid to hurt you in anyway if you hurt her. I mean, we're friends, and I care about you two and all, but she's my sister and well, just don't do anything to really hurt her." It was said in a threatening tone, as Elladan thought it might have been said, rather it was sincere. Elladan could just imagine Elrohir making that same speech to Sildulin, he hid his laughter though, as not to offend Kaimelar.  
"You have my word, I will be only kind to her, but you understand Kai, things may happen and sometimes, you don't want it to happen, but people can get hurt. But I would never do anything to her maliciously, I promise."  
"Um, good, yeah, that's real good. Okay then, see you tomorrow, I think I'm going to bed." Kaimelar stood up, picked up Legolas' block box, carrying it upstairs to his room.  
"Night adar, Good night King Thranduil." Elladan smiled, he could just see Sildulin staring at Elrohir in confusion as he made her promise him that she would never hurt his brother.  
Once Elladan had left the room, Elrond turned his armchair to Thranduil.  
"Your son is quite the negotiator." Elrond said, taking delight as Kaimelar fished for the right way to secure that promise from his friend.  
"I should work on his aggressiveness I think, but he is a good honest elf, who will work hard to do good, he does flounder a bit though. We will need to work on that." Elrond could already see Thranduil making a mental note, figuring this into schedules, what to say, how to say it.  
"He still has time Thranduil, there was once a time when you found it difficult to negotiate, to rule. I think he showed splendid strength, it is always hard to take a stand against someone that close, don't you think?" Thranduil nodded. "I don't think that's brainless at all."  
"Yes, I suppose we ought to really teach Kaimelar not to open that big mouth of his in front of his little brother, who seems more than willing to share secrets, innocently enough. At least Elrohir was upstairs." Thranduil replied, but knowing Elrond was not upset by the comment, quite the opposite in fact, he couldn't have agreed more. But of course he thought Elrohir brainless in only the kind and loving way that a father could.  
  
***Again to those who reviewed, thanks a bunch! I hope you are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it, and as long as you like it, I'll certainly try to make you happy and write some more!!!*** 


	6. Strange dreams and morning fights

***I am presently disclaiming the majority of these characters and the place referred to as Middle Earth, they are not mine, Tolkien owns them. Enjoy***  
  
Legolas was up early this morning; even before his father arose was he pacing the hallway in front of his father's door; not so patiently waiting till they could go down for breakfast and then the surprise. All last night he has the most amazing, fantastical dreams of what the surprise could be: from a red stone to match his blue to spouting wings and flying over the trees, racing to see who could make it to the forest's outer border.  
  
But there was one dream that had comforted and confused him all at the same time, it seemed like a wonderful surprise to have but he felt as though it was not something he thought up, rather another elf had dreamt it and put it into his head; perhaps it was Mithrandir's magic. He remembered distinctly, every detail: he felt lost, was walking alone someplace, he did not know where; only this place was dark and scary and no one else was there. He had cried out, asked for his ada, but ada did not come, but when he thought all hope was lost, there glowed this ethereal light before him; this light approached him but he felt no fear, he was fascinated, he wanted to run to it but remained still, only staring. When finally this figure was before him, Legolas eyes focused and he saw the figure of a beautiful elf maiden with long golden hair and large warm brown eyes, if not for the hair Legolas would have thought it was Sildulin.  
  
The woman said not one word, but took the elf child in her arms,  
holding him close to her; Legolas wanted to cry, thought that strange since never before had he felt so loved and secure. But he knew he would have to wake up at some point, he knew it was a dream, but it was so real. The she-elf had brought him to the bank of a small, rolling brook and sat down against a tree, with Legolas in her lap. He stared into her eye, then reached for her cheek, resting his small hand against it; her skin was soft. Why was this lady crying, Legolas thought. He didn't know what to do, what did ada do when he cried.  
  
"It's okay, Legles here. Legles not let anything happen to you." That sounded right, his ada was usually rocking him in his arms as he said that, but Legolas thought he was much to little to accomplish that task, so settled for picking a flower that was next to them and handing it to her. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you my precious Greenleaf." She kissed him on his cheek, but Legolas did not feel strange about it, it felt like when his ada or Sildulin or Kaimelar kissed him on the cheek. He looked to her with a strange recognition; he felt as though he had seen her before.  
  
"Naneth?" he asked. She placed him on the grass next to her as she rose, bending over to stroke his hair.  
  
"Ion nin." She replied; then Legolas woke up, not knowing whether it was real of fantasy. He did not want to think about it, so rather he curled himself back up into his bed and went back to sleep, prepared to dream up wild adventures he would one day have.  
  
But now currently his only worry was the fact that his father had still not risen, Legolas decided he had to take it upon himself to rouse him. He knocked on the door, quietly at first, the progressively louder, till he could knock no more, as his little hand began to get sore. He heard some muffled sounds, but they quickly died down; Legolas was determined though to accomplish his task. As he had done so often, he reached to the doorknob and squeezed through the tiny opening he created as he pushed the door open.  
  
"Ada?" he whispered through the darkness, seeing his father's still form on the bed. What a sleepyhead Legolas thought, did his father not know of all the excitement that he was missing by sleeping? He crept through the room until he reached the edge of the bed, he jumped up and sat beside his father, poking his little finger into his father's arm, in hope to wake him.  
  
"Ada, it is wake up time," he said, slightly louder than before. This task was much more difficult then he intended it to be. Legolas sat a moment contemplating a plan of action. He stood on the bed and began to jump. "Ada! Wake up!" he continued jumping as he yelled out, but suddenly he was no longer jumping, as his father's strong arms took hold of him, and began to tickle him till it seemed that Legolas had used up all the laughter a youngster had inside himself.  
  
"You wake up!" he cheered when his father finally settled him next to him, a huge smile beaming.  
  
"Well, I had some help in the matter." He said looking to his son, who merely nodded in agreement, he had helped out, hadn't he? The two laid in silence for a bit, but Legolas' restlessness had not subsided.  
  
"We go now?" he asked sweetly, looking at his father anxiously. He simply could not wait one more moment; he had to know what the surprise, how thrilling it all was. Thranduil sighed and began to rise, it was not always best to test the patience of a child at the break of dawn; he was simply much too tired to put up a fight.  
  
"Yes, yes, we will go now, but I assure you Legolas, no one else is up yet. We will be the only two down there." Legolas frowned at this information, it was not what his little pointed ears wanted to hear, why was no one else has exciting as he? What was wrong with them, sleeping while a surprise was to be had. He would simply never understand adults; they were, plainly put, much to practical.  
  
"I wake them up?" he asked hopefully, fairly sure his father would not allow such a thing, but it was worth a try. Thranduil thought this over, should he force everyone to rise as early as he had to, or should he be the considerate host; act like the dignified royalty he was. Oh, to be a child as Legolas was, again: carefree, without responsibility. But then again, he gained most of the joy he knew from his biggest responsibility: the three children he had helped raise, and watched grow. "Ada?" Legolas drew his attention back to the problem at hand.  
  
"I'll bargain with you, you can wake up one other person of your choosing, to keep us company at breakfast while we wait for the others to rise." Legolas' eyes lit up, he has father had said yes, but who to pick. What a great decision it was. One name jumped out at him, he grabbed his ada's hand and began to drag him out of the room.  
  
"Come ada, we go see Sil!" he cried. He was quite strong for one so little, Thranduil thought as Legolas continued to pull him down the hall to his sister's room. They stopped in front of the door, Legolas looked to his father, to make sure he had not changed his mind.  
  
"I wake up Sil?" Thranduil nodded. Poor Sildulin, he thought, of course he would choose her; she will not forgive me for this, will she? He waited outside, as Legolas crept in, much like he had done in his father's room. And there was the sound of his son's jumping on the bed.  
  
"Legolas, quit it. I am sleeping." He heard her say, her voice groggy. He could tell she was still tired, for she could hold her temper with Legolas, but this morning she sounded irritable; then again who wouldn't?  
  
"You must wake up," Legolas insisted.  
  
"I will tell adar if you do not go." Sildulin countered, but Legolas persisted with the jumping from the sound of it.  
  
"Adar told me to!" Blame on me, Thranduil thought, was it not he who was so insistent on waking them all up just moments ago.  
  
"Do not lie, Legolas."  
  
"Legles not lie!" the little elf sounded defensive, waking up Sildulin was not as fun as his child thought it was going to be. "Ada outside! He told me I could!"  
  
"Then fine, I am awake, are you happy, brat? Now go while I change." The king he heard his son jump from the bed and stomp out of the room. Thranduil saw a little pout on his face as he exited into the hall and looked up to his father. He lifted his arms, and Thranduil picked him up; his sister had rarely reprimanded Legolas and it stung the little one.  
  
"Sil mean," he said, his father carrying him to the dining hall, still disgruntled. Thranduil brushed a strand of blond hair from the child's face, and almost smiled, even upset, his son's face was endearing. He was going to miss these moments when Legolas got older, then all of his children would be grown up. There would be no more pouts, no more jumping on the bed, no more tossing in the air. There were still treasured moments to be had, but there was something that one looses as they get older, as they see what the world has to offer (both good and bad); though you gain, you also loose, it was more obvious to a parent than anyone else when they looked at your face as saw some of that genuine youthfulness stripped away.  
  
"Sil is not mean, and you know that, but Sil is tired and you woke her." Thranduil explained, but it did not pacify Legolas who could only remember what had just happened.  
  
"But you said I could, she should be mean to you." Legolas said despairingly, not being able to bear the face that the sister he so loved and cherished had said such things to him: she called him a liar and a brat. She had never done that before; he felt like crying and throwing a tantrum all at the same time.  
  
"Legolas I know that you are upset, but I promise you that your sister still loves you and she didn't really mean any of those things she said." But it wouldn't work, Legolas had already gotten himself worked up; Thranduil had to let it run its course. Only this early in the morning could this happen, Thranduil sighed.  
  
"But if she loved me she would not say mean things. I not a brat, am I, ada?"  
  
"No, you are not. But Legolas be fair, do you not say mean things to people when you are angry? Even if you love them? It is not right to do that, and it does hurt, but when everything is done and settled, you realize that those hurtful words were spoken in anger, not from the heart." Thranduil eyed the child approvingly, at least he had him thinking; there was a piece of blond hair in his mouth. They got to the kitchens, Thranduil did not bother waking someone to serve them, and picked some biscuits and cheese and milk for them to have. He and Legolas carried the three plates into the dining hall and waited in silence for Sildulin to join them. After what seemed years to Legolas she came and took her seat in the Dining Hall, across from Legolas, who was avoiding her eyes. He suddenly felt greatly apprehensive and afraid, and could not look at his sister, for fear he might cry.  
  
"Morning Sildulin." Thranduil said, watching as both of his children tried to overcome the awkwardness of the morning's events.  
  
"Good morning ada." She looked to her brother, hoping for him to look up to her and see she was smiling at him. "Good morning Legolas."  
  
Legolas lifted his eyes, which had been examining the finer points of his breakfast, afraid that Sildulin would once again be harsh with him, his eyes shone of relief. "I so sorry Sil. Don't be mad, I did not mean to. But I chose you; I want you to be with us in morning. I not mean to be a brat," he rattled off, stopping to catch his breath.  
  
"I know you did not. And you are not a brat, well you are sometimes, but I love you no matter how bratty or spoiled you act." She teased him; glad to see he was not too upset by what she had said this morning to him. "And I am sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"I love you no matter how mean and tired you act." Legolas vowed, taking a huge bite of his breakfast; he was hungry and now that his stomach was not in knots about Sildulin he could easily quench his hunger. The difficult part now was awaiting everyone else to wake up, so he could finally discover what this surprise Elrohir had mentioned last night.  
  
**Thanks again for reviewing all, it made me feel so loved (!! Anyways, yeah this chapter drifted a little from its original intention, but I promise the next one will be much better. Thanks again all*** 


	7. Fish and acorns

***I am declaiming all of this, the majority of character and the places are not owned by myself***  
  
Legolas sat atop Elrohir's shoulders, with his eyes closed, as he had promised to do; though this was difficult as it seemed days since they first began walking, but they all assured him not much longer; but now that he thought of it, they told him that quite a bit ago.  
  
"El'hir," he whined, "how much longer."  
  
"Oh not much, now quit your belly aching, we've barely just left the house." Legolas sighed, there was no arguing, soon enough the wait would be over. Until that time arrived he picked up a piece of Elrohir's, idly combing through his fingers as though he were petting a pet of some sort.  
  
"El'hir?" Both Sildulin and Kaimelar looked to each other, the question game started much later than they expected, but they knew from the moment they began their walk it would come.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"If you were an animal, what one would you be?" Yes, this question had been plaguing Legolas for a bit, in his head he chose a horse, then he and Fea could be the bestest of friends, even more than they were, but he wanted to see what an older elf would choose, someone he trusted to care about the question as much as he.  
  
"Well, let me think a moment." Elrohir said, beginning to seriously contemplate the question, it was one that he had never given much attention to, but now that he was asked, it did seem a significant matter. The other three gave each other looks, there was a reason Legolas gravitated towards Elrohir, he was the same age mentally as the young one, but that was part of his undeniable charm. "You know what Legolas, I think I would like to be a fish."  
  
"A fish, we eat fish! Do you want to be eaten?" Legolas asked, curious and disturbed by the one twin's answer, Elrohir looked a little hurt by Legolas' less than enthusiastic response.  
  
"No, I don't want to be eaten, but I think it would be nice to swim all day. Don't you?"  
  
"I like swim, but a horse is much better, El'hir." Legolas lectured, "Much faster and prettier. And they no get eaten like fish."  
  
"Well, I would be a fish that didn't get eaten, I would be a big fish." Elrohir countered, sounding more and more childish as he entangled himself in Legolas argument.  
  
"My ada could still put a spear in you and cook you, no matter how big." Legolas responded as though it were so obvious. What a dumb animal to choose, out of all of the creatures in Middle Earth, he chose the fish; and to top that off, he couldn't play blocks; perhaps Legolas should have a talk with him and help him see things better.  
  
"My ada, would not let your ada kill me, so there little one, what do you have to say about that?" Elrohir shouted triumphantly, he knew he had bested the child, how dare he make look down his nose at his chose of being a fish. That was a smart, interesting choice, not something, dumb and practical like a horse, how mundane Legolas could be.  
  
"Your ada would be a fish, how could he stop my ada?" Elrohir had not thought about that, if he were a fish then yes, his father would also therefore have to be a fish. The little brat, he looked to his brother, and saw him shrug, but there in his eyes was a mirthful light. Well, it was a lot easier to argue with a child when you didn't have to argue with him, Elrohir thought. Yes, there they all walk with their heads held high as they look down upon me, but it is a challenge to debate with a child! For they think of the things that someone older could and would not. Everything was always easier from a distance, but when you were in the battlefield, well that my friends is a whole neither story.  
  
"Well a fish was my choice and I stick to it, no matter what you think, that is what I choose and I am proud of it." Legolas shrugged, it was good enough for him; even if he thought Elrohir was being foolish for choosing a fish, he respected that was his decision. Who was he to judge what another person wished to be in their animal state, even though a horse was the obvious answer.  
  
"El'hir?" Elrohir rolled his eyes.  
  
"What now?" Legolas ignored the tone in his friend's voice, fish he decided must be very irritable, strange creatures indeed if Elrohir wanted to be one, perhaps he would pay more attention to them the next time his father took him to the river.  
  
"Who do you like better Arwen or Elladan?" HE was attracted to this question particularly cause he did not remember Arwen and Lord Elrond had told him he was to meet her next summer. If she were favored over Elladan by Elrohir then he was going to desire to meet her all the more than he already did. He loved meeting new people (elves or otherwise, though he had not met many other kinds than elves), especially one who was raised in the same house as the twins; that elf must certainly be fascinating indeed.  
  
"Well Arwen, of course, no brainer."  
  
"You certainly were lucky that he asked the question then." Elladan joked, knowing full well Elrohir felt no apprehension about saying he favored their little sister over him. But deep down he knew that his brother loved him deeply, and vice versa: there was a special connection between siblings, but it was enhanced when you were twins. In some ways they were the same person, they always had each other's backs; it was comforting to know that no matter what there was at least one person out there you could always count on. And though he cherished his father and Arwen greatly, Elrohir was always deeply connected to him in a way none other could be.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Of your fiery intellect?" Elladan retorted, smirking at his brother, who dramatically rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.  
  
"Always with the negative energy 'Dan. There is a young elfling here who we should be showing the example of love to." Elrohir preached light heartedly.  
  
"Ell'dan?" Legolas chimed, for now he was interested in Elladan's take on things, for he seemed sensible enough at times; Elladan had explained to him one day, that when twin's are born there is only brain enough for one, and since Elladan was the older he got it. Legolas had asked his father about that, concerned that the same rang true for normal siblings and since Kaimelar was the oldest sibling he got the brain, and Legolas feared he would grow up dull, which isn't an appealing way to live a life. His father said that it was not true and not to always trust what the twin's told him, but they said such interesting things and told them so convincingly, it was hard not to.  
  
"Legolas?" the elder twin responded.  
  
"If Sil was a fish would you eat her, or would you not because you love her and like to kiss her?" Elladan shot a look to kill to his brother, who shook his head, he had not said that: there was a truce.  
  
"Legolas who were you talking to about me and Sil?"  
  
"No one, I thought since ada kisses me because he loves me, you love Sil. And you must like kissing her because you do it a lot. Ada does not kiss me so much, but I no mind that. He leaned into Elrohir's ear and whispered as so Elladan and Sildulin could not hear him. "Kiss is gross." Elrohir sighed, too bad there was a truce, for he had a strong urge to begin chanting, "Kiss is gross." Maybe another day, Arwen would most certainly be up for that rousing chant.  
  
Kaimelar put his arm round his sister's shoulders, as he noticed her put her head in her hands as though a massive explosion had gone off in her head. When they all had assumed the issue was forgotten, they had all accepted it, they had forgotten about the one person who probably understood what was happening between Sildulin and Elladan the least; the one person who was the most willing due to his ignorance, to pose possibly embarrassing questions in social situations. He looked at Legolas, eyes still closed, perched on Elrohir's shoulders, patiently awaiting his answer, completely unaware that he had done anything to cause the two young romancers to grimace and blush. The sweet innocence of youth, Kaimelar thought.  
  
Much to Sildulin's delight though, the surprise they had been traveling to see, was right in front off them; they had finally reached their destination.  
  
"We have no more time for questions, Legolas; open your eyes." Sildulin said. The young one forgot of his recent inquiry, overtaken by his immense curiosity and desire to see what he for, one whole night, had plagued his mind over; now it was time to see the surprise.  
  
And there it was, in all its beautiful splendor: his river. His father took him to the river regularly during the summer, but never so late in the year; for he was much to busy. But Legolas loved it, the water was running, reflected the multicolored leaves on the trees, there was a soft breeze to keep him cool. The sky was a crisp blue, so that the blueness of the water merely seemed a reflection of the sky.  
  
"We jump in?" Legolas asked; causing Elrohir trouble to walk, as he shifted in his sitting position to try to see everything around him, though he had been here often it was not often enough to remember every piece of beauty the riverbed conveyed.  
  
"Before we go and get wet, we had some of the cooks make us another little surprise." She said lifting a picnic basket in her hand, which Legolas had not seen since his eyes were closed before she had gotten it, but the child had smelled the sweet goodies that had laid in waiting the whole walk. He knew he was not crazy.  
  
"I love surprise. Thank you! Surprise is so special!" he looked down to Elrohir, who could feel the gaze of the little one's eyes on the back of his head.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"No swimming, El'hir, till you eat your lunch," he instructed in his most adult like voice. He would be a good ada one day, he practiced a little bit at it whenever he could. It was important to learn what to say and how to say it to children, Legolas had decided, and so he prepared for when that faithful day would come and he would have children of his own.  
  
"You heard him 'Ro, and I expect you to be a good little elf and behavior yourself accordingly," Kaimelar joked, at the sight of his young brother giving his dear friend orders. His brother certainly did not leave them at a want of good time, for you could truly never predict what would be said next, though one would always assume it would be the last things anyone else would have thought of. In that respect he and Elrohir were not that unalike. Kaimelar grimaced at the thought of when Legolas was older and then he and Elrohir could truly cause some damage, for even now Legolas somehow always managed to, innocently, cause some catastrophes; Kaimelar sometimes wondered if it was not so accidental or innocent. Then again, to look at him, he looked guilty no wrong doing, Kaimelar shrugged, no need to worry about his antics at this age, he was much to small to cause too much harm, or just small enough to cause a great amount of embarrassment to all, as he showed he was capable of just recently.  
  
"Kai!" Legolas called, noticing his brother was not paying attention, "take me down!" Legolas demanded his arms extended out, a frown planted on his face. Kaimelar walked next to Elrohir, who could have easily gotten Legolas to the ground on his own.  
  
"What do you say?" Why were adults always doing this to him, Legolas thought. It was always so difficult what to remember to say. How hard it was to be polite, being a prince sure did have its down side. He imagined no other elf his age had to learn things like your welcome, and thank you and.wait! That was it!  
  
"Pleeeeeeeease," he cried out dramatically. His brother rolled his eyes at his behavior, even though the please was not heart felt, it would pass for now, picking him up and swinging him to the ground.  
  
"There you are, your highness. Just as you requested." Legolas bowed to his brother.  
  
"Thank you Kai," he said formally, not understanding Kaimelar had meant it a joke, "Eat now?" Patience was something Legolas had yet to learn, Kaimelar thought perhaps it would develop once he had mastered the art of manners, which was not saying much. Though the little one tried to be polite, some of it was just lost on him; he could never quite grasp the point of saying please and thank you was, but someday it would occur, at least, he prayed, for the sake of his father's sanity, it would.  
  
"Yes, eat now," he replied, rustling his brothers hair.  
  
They had all eaten and all, but Legolas, were resting a bit, allowing the food to settle. But Legolas had decided, after realizing he would have to wait a bit before his swim, to occupy the time by swinging about in nearby trees, always within the sight of his sister and brother, as they had specified to him. Up here, he thought little of the water, he was standing atop a tall branch looking down at the four other elves. He heard the mummer of their voices as the spoke and laughed far below him. He was deciding presently whether or not to drop an acorn that presently resided in his little hand. He good sense was telling him it was not the best of ideas he had had, but then the other more vocal side of his brain was telling him it would be a splendid bit of fun. Obviously the louder side was the one to listen to, right? Well, here went nothing, he picked hi target, let the acorn drop, then quickly jumped to another tree.  
  
"Ow." Elladan said as he brought his hand to his head, something hard had just hit him. He looked around and spotted an acorn not too far from him; then he looked up trying to find the culprit.  
  
"Legolas, I hope you have not wandered far off," Kaimelar said as he too looked for his brother, but for different reasons then Elladan, for it was funny. He was not too nervous that he could not find him, because his little laughter could be heard in the air, yes, Legolas thought it was funny too.  
  
"Is your head okay, 'Dan?" Elrohir asked, shaking with his own laughter, for some jokes would never get old, even if you did, and throwing an acorn at somebody's head was a throwback classic in Elrohir's mind.  
  
"My head is fine, thank you for you 'concern' brother." Elladan replied dryly. No use, the little elfling was nowhere in sight, but he thought, revenge would not be far off.  
  
But Legolas was not done, he had felt the exhilaration of the hunt and now he wanted more. He found another acorn, and silently leapt to the same tree, and let the acorn drop again, hiding in another tree as before.  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan shouted, becoming annoyed; once may be considered cute, twice was pushing it.  
  
"You do not know it is Legolas, it could be the trees. You do give off an unpleasant smell, perhaps they want you to leave?" Elrohir suggested, proud of his little protégé's handy work: once could have been a mistaken drop, twice it was planned, a third time, that would be fantastic, a great step towards becoming a master of the courageous art of the prank.  
  
"Legolas, there will be no swimming if you continue this!" Sildulin threatened, secretly laughing inside, she could not allow Elladan to see that though, it would only wound his pride further.  
  
"I swim!" they heard the young one yell from his hiding place.  
  
"Not if you don't stop!" Sildulin replied in her sweet mothering voice. Another acorn went flying from the tree to hit Elladan in the head once more. But he had now given himself away as they all saw the flash of golden hair. "That's enough Legolas! We know where you are, so come down."  
  
Three times, thought Elrohir proudly, surveying the area where he had seen Legolas, but perhaps now was a good time to get him down, before he got in serious trouble and Sildulin took him home. Just like those two to ruin a festive time.  
  
"Come on down, Lego," Elrohir supported reluctantly, he would like to see his brother get hit in the head once more. Legolas stepped out from behind the tree onto a branch facing them all.  
  
"It was funny!" he said proudly, looking to Elrohir for approval, for he knew he would get none from Elladan or Sildulin; only Elrohir could truly understand him at times.  
  
"It was funny, I enjoyed a great deal, but now, we must swim."  
  
"Swim now?" Legolas questioned, making sure he had heard him correctly; this better not be some trick to get him down there and then take him home without so much as dipping his feet in the cool, refreshing fall water.  
  
"We all promise," Elrohir assured, looking to the others, as they all nodded simultaneously. Legolas eyes them each suspiciously, but he was going to have to get down eventually and Elrohir would not lie to him, so he jumped to the ground recklessly but maintaining his Elvin grace and landed on the ground.  
  
"Come swim now." As he walked past Elrohir he took his hand and dragged him to the river, where they all proceeded to jump in and splash about.  
  
***Okay, so I hope you like this one, the next chapter continues where this left of, just to hint at the future. Thanks for all the kind words, and I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible, but as most of you know, school has begun so please be patient if I am slow, but just know that your reviews totally make me want to update as fast as I can, but not to go so fast that they suck. Alright, thanks guys!*** 


	8. The Storm

***I've been disclaiming this so far, and will continue to do so as long as I write it***  
  
"Swim more, Sil!" Legolas begged, as Sildulin informed him that it was time to go home, as a light autumn drizzle began to fall, but looking up at the sky, Sildulin could only assume a heavy rain was soon to follow. Though Legolas may have not minded the rain, Sildulin had gotten dry and wished not to get soaked through again; she being the only sensible one to get out of the water.  
  
"No, Legolas, we must go. Ada will be worried for us if it is raining and we are still out." Legolas sighed; the thought of his ada being worried struck a cord in him, as he remembered his promise to him. No, he would not allow his father to be scared ever again, even if it meant going home when he wanted to swim a bit more.  
  
"Sildulin, come now, he will not worry. He has the four off us, who are all aptly trained in the art of archery and swordsmanship." Elladan boasted, much to Sildulin's displeasure. She had refrained from laughing as he was being pelted with acorns, the least he could do was support her in the difficult task of getting Legolas to leave in a peaceable manner. Making her angrier was the fact she had saw in Legolas' eyes that he understood he had to leave for his father, but now that Elladan had said it was okay, his eye's lit up once again playfully, for now he thought he would not have to leave.  
  
"Think of what the King has been through 'Dan." Sildulin spoke. Kaimelar watched curiously, he remembered that tone of voice before, but never was it spoken through his sister's mouth, but his mother's, when she and his father had gotten into fights; in was frightfully uncanny. He loved his mother to this day, but he never thought about his sister becoming a mother, taking on the qualities of one; worse yet, he being a father, the thought sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Elladan remained in the water, trying to splash Sildulin with some water, who looked as though she would jump from skin and attack him with her bare hands. "Lighten up Sil, come back in the water, it is probably the last time you will be able to truly enjoy it before it freezes over."  
  
"I would really rather not. It is fine if you want to stay in there, but Legolas, we must be getting back. Anyone else is free to join us." Legolas looked from his sister to Elladan, and decided that Sildulin was acting scary enough for him to get out of the water; he had had enough of mean Sil for one day.  
  
Kaimelar also got out of the water, even though Sildulin had not requested he, individually, should get out, he was certain it was implied she wanted them all to go home. Besides, he did not feel safe just having Sildulin and Legolas walk home alone, even if there were more scouts about in these parts of the woods, merely because the King requested the stay near his children. Though the King had not told them of this extra measure of security, Kaimelar has spotted one or two in the trees. He liked to believe his father did it more for the sake of his sister and brother than for himself, since he was practically an Elvin warrior now, with but a season more of training to complete.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" Elladan asked. At first he thought it was funny, he thought Sildulin would enjoy his teasing, but things had taken a turn for the worse, and he was not one to back down when challenged. He would show her than he couldn't tell him what to do, Sildulin was out to prove that she could, it's a female's entitlement.  
  
Now the only two that were left in the water was Elrohir, who was seriously contemplating getting out, it would be no fun if it were just the two of them lazing around in foreign water. Besides, he wanted to play more of this "question game" with Legolas, he never found something so interesting and though provoking, Legolas asked the questions no one else was willing to ask, like, 'If you could turn you ada's hair into any color, what color would you choose.' He had chosen blue, but more importantly the question sparked an idea which he was plotting in his head right now. The challenge was, how to get the dye in his father's hair without him knowing, wait, Arwen. He began to think it through further, but yes, Arwen would be a great tool in executing this plan, and Legolas, he was coming next summer, perhaps he should hold off till he had the two young ones together. He got out of the water, intending to speak with Legolas about his thoughts on it all.  
  
" 'Ro, not you too? How could you desert me so?"  
  
Elrohir glanced back at his brother distractedly, not thinking about what his actions implicated to the others: it meant Sildulin had won. "I have to speak to my pal here." He said beckoning Legolas to his side, who eagerly came, wanted to go atop his friend's shoulders once again.  
  
"Come now, 'Dan, we are all leaving, please come it is beginning to rain." Sildulin said, her voice softening, for she saw the hurt in his eyes as he was left alone, but still he refused to get out. He was the prouder of the two twins, maybe it was because he felt he was looked at as the oldest, so he had to uphold something, but whatever his reason's his pride bruised easier than Elrohir, who seemed content to roll with the punches. Perhaps, it was the older brother syndrome, as Kaimelar also seemed driven by pride on occasion, but in a different way, in a quieter way, if that was the right way of saying it.  
  
"I like the rain, it enjoy to swim in the rain. So you guys go ahead I will be back later." The rain began to pour harder, it was as if the sky, so full of water, was slowly ripping at the seams until soon it would come down in one huge wave; not only was it foolish to remain in the water, it was unsafe. The others began to see it as well, and if Elladan were outside the situation he too would see how unreasonable and reckless he was behaving.  
  
"Ell'dan, come out, the storm is bad!" Legolas called, beginning to get frightened as he heard a clasp of thunder, still at an age when storms were threatening forces of nature, he did not want to be stuck in the middle of it.  
  
"Yes brother, it is time we go, we understand the point you were trying to make, it is not safe for any of us to be here now." Elrohir agreed, trying to unclasp Legolas' trembling hands from his hair, as he was now jerking it back nervously whenever thunder clasped.  
  
"Soon the guards will be upon us, and they will drag you out, mellon nin." Kaimelar added, knowing that to be the truth.  
  
"Please, 'Dan, please do it for me." Sildulin called, with nothing but tenderness in her voice. He looked at her through the sheets of rain, catching her deep brown eyes, she looked fearful. Maybe it would be the best for him to get out of the water, think about the other's who stood in the pouring rain waiting for him to rise above his vanity and join them.  
  
"I am coming." He complied, beginning to swim than wade over to the river bank, but as he went, amidst the strong winds, violent rain and powerfully growing current, he lost his balance, he foot slipping on a stone on the bottom of the river; not being able to catch his balance quick enough he was soon carried along with the sweeping current of the water.  
  
" 'Dan!" Elrohir yelled, watching helplessly as his brother was swept away. It happened so quickly none of them knew quite of to register it.  
  
"Down!" Legolas yelled, Elrohir easily complied, being able to move more freely without the worry of dropping Legolas.  
  
"Legolas get down you will get hurt!" Sildulin yet, not wanting to have to worry about another elf, especially when she thought she had lost him just days ago.  
  
"No hurt. I find Elladan. I go fast in trees." He argued, insistent upon helping the elder twin.  
  
"You will slip and fall and hurt yourself." Sildulin yelled, clearly trying to impress the young one with the danger of the situation, but there was no speaking to him now, his mind was set; if he could help he would.  
  
"I help El'dan," he called, before beginning to swing and jump off in the direction that Elladan had floated off in. Sildulin was near tears, if only she had seen the change in the weather sooner, if she only had handed things differently, none of this would have happened. But now, now her baby brother, and her love were out beyond her sight in the rain, and quite possibly anything could happen.  
  
"We must no stand around here" Elrohir cried, no longer being able to stand merely standing idly, not willing to act, that was his brother out there, the only option he saw now was to follow Legolas' lead and go after him. " We must find him."  
  
"There are my adar's royal guards just yonder, let us get them, they are better trained to handle this." Sildulin instructed, they could not risk them all getting hurt or worse, the guards would be able to have better luck finding and saving Elladan than they would.  
  
"Yes, 'Ro, we must get the guards, I am just as worried as you are, for now my brother is also out there." Kaimelar soothed, seeing the distress in his friend's eyes, he knew full well, that the twin's had rarely been separated, and neither could imagine a life without the other.  
  
"It will take too long. You go and find them; I will go after our family. But I promise you I will not put my life in unnecessary peril, you have my word." Kaimelar searched his friend's eyes, there was no talking him out of it, and from the desperation he saw, he couldn't possibly imagine even trying.  
  
"Go, we will get the guards, but please take care of yourself, and Legolas, when you find him, and I trust that you will retrieve your brother and he will be alright. Good luck, mellon nin."  
  
"And good luck to you." Elrohir called, before turning off in chase of the two elves. Sildulin looked at her brother, eyes wide with disbelief and distress.  
  
"I hope they will all be okay." Sildulin whispered. Kaimelar took her face in his hands, making her look into his eyes.  
  
"I promise you they will be." She nodded, believing him, finding comfort in his strength; something in his eyes and his grip made her truly believe him, and she quickly followed as he ran off in search of some of his father's elven guards.  
  
***Okay, it's not as long as normal, but I wanted to post as soon as I could, and I thought it was a good place to end. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I promise there is more to come and I will get it up as soon as possible! Thanks again all, really your reviews are beyond appreciated.*** 


	9. Bravery and Hugs

Elladan remained still in the water, afraid if he moved in the slightest he would once again resume is venture upstream. After racing along with the rapids, he had the good fortune, if you could call it that, of getting his calf caught between two large rocks protruding from the river's floor. He sighed, frustrated, the shore was so close but he could not risk reaching for it; there was a better chance of his rescue if he could just remain in this one place. But every moment it became more difficult as he struggled for air, which was in competition with the water assault from both the sky and the river. You have been in worse circumstance, he thought to himself, though the thought hardly comforted him. All he could do now was wait and trust that his brother and father would not let him down.  
  
***  
Legolas flew through the trees, his eyes resting upon the river, allowing his instincts to take care of his body, trust that his hands would find the branches without the help of his eyes, and up until now they had proved sound in their devices. But much to the young one's disappointment, there was not a single sign of his friend. That thought did not waver his singular concentration on his search, neither did his drenched state; the young one was completely focused on the rescue at hand, perhaps had this been another circumstance things would have rang differently and fear been present in his heart for himself. The trees that he raced through were none that he had ever seen before, and their branches precariously slippery from the torrent of rain pounding them. It is strange how one can forget of their own welfare when that of another's is placed in peril.  
  
"Ell'dan!" he shouted, spotting something floating atop the water, bouncing as the current raced by. It could be none other than him, jumping from branch to branch, Legolas made his way to the ground, and sped toward the bank near the form of the elder of Elrond's twins, who was watching with a surprised look: not expected help to arrive so soon, and to arrive in the shape of saturated little elf.  
  
"Legolas, where are the others, no, further back, do not step so close to the edge!" Elladan shouted, worried for the safety of the elfling who was stepping dangerously close to the edge of the water, if he fell in, there was no way for Elladan to reach him. Legolas seemed not to hear though as he surveyed the area and the situation, building a plan of action in his head, how would he get to Elladan and pull him out; it was certain he was much to little to reach him and not yet strong enough to pull him out, even a young one knew his limitations. If only he could be his ada right now, ada could do anything; and he was just the right size to accomplish the task of fishing Elladan from the water.  
  
"Ell'dan you must come out!" Legolas cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he realized the direness of the situation, what if no one came; he felt so helpless staring at Elladan. He should be able to do something, anything but just look; maybe if he hoped hard enough then Elladan would be saved.  
  
"Do not worry Legolas, I will come out. But right now, we need to make sure that you do not fall in, so just do me a favor okay?" Legolas nodded but with much less enthusiasm as he normally would have had, as he sensed the seriousness of the situation and as he was terrified of what would become of one of his dearest friends. "Okay, just take one 'big' step, okay? That's good, that's really good Legolas," Elladan sighed, at least he had that problem settled, now for the problem of himself. A sudden urge of selfishness took hold of him as he looked to Legolas, standing frightened in the rain; at least he had company now, at least now he was not alone, even if now Legolas was also at risk. He was less panicked now, there was a calm deep inside, perhaps it was having the presence of the younger there, a need to be brave and put the child's worried mind at ease, whatever was the case, Elladan was able to relax as he lay in the waters. Somehow through the thick wall of rain, Elladan could see tears fall from Legolas' eyes, as he took in what was happening, nervously tugging at his rain heavy tunic. "It will be alright Lego! Do not cry for me, it will not be long before someone comes. Just you keep yourself right there far away from the water. Just promise me that you will stay there."  
  
"I sorry I not brave like you Ell'dan. I sorry I can no help you, but I promise I stay right here." Legolas vowed, holding his feet firm to the ground, trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes, just t get them mixed with the water from the sky.  
  
"Me? Brave? I may look it Legolas, but I am not so brave." The child stared at him with wide eyes, what did he mean he wasn't brave, there he was in the water, trying to sooth him, standing safe on the land, crying like a little baby, he looked to the ground ashamed of himself; how could he become a warrior if he could not even save a friend. "Come now, look at me Legolas!" Elladan yelled, sputtering water from his mouth. If he concentrated on Legolas, his attention would be diverted from his present circumstance.  
  
"You brave, Ell'dan. I cry, but you no." Legolas admitted his shameful thoughts to his older friend. But there was no malice or disgust in Elladan's eyes, as Legolas lifted his to make contact, Elladan did not look as though he thought less of him for being afraid, Legolas found this curious.  
  
"Hey, you know what, I think it was brave of you to come find me in the rain, and I think it is brave of you just to stand there. When I was your age, I would be much too scared to attempt such a daring, courageous feat. You know what, this is scary, but you know why I am not crying right now. I do not cry because I have you here to keep me company. If you were not here, I do not think I could make it." Elladan said, glad to see Legolas puff up with a bit of pride, he felt good to make the child glad, especially in the condition he was in. This might be all right he thought, just wait sometime and soon the others will be here.  
  
No sooner had he thought the words, then he began to feel his calf begin to slip from the grips of the rocks. This could not be happening, he looked around panicked, trying to think of a way to remain stationary. How long would it be till someone found him if he continued to drift in the current, how long could he survive while drifting in the current?  
  
With a mere flash of terror in Elladan's eyes, Legolas perceived the change, could feel the new danger arrive, without one word spoken by the elder, he knew something was amiss. He was tempted to rush forward, but the calmer side of his mind, reminded of the vow he had made to Elladan, and Legolas honored it.  
  
"Ell'dan, what is wrong?" he cried out, Elladan had become all but petrified, not willing to move a muscle unless he had to. The idea had come to him, but he was reluctant to follow through, it was not fair to risk the others life for his own. Think of how Sildulin would react if she lost both himself as well as the younger brother that she treasured beyond all else. But, it was all that could be done, was it selfish to want to survive? It would not be long and then help would arrive and by Valar, no harm would befall either of them, he felt deep in his heart that all would word out; he prayed it would all work out, he did not wish, nor would he be able to bear, to have the death of Legolas burden his heart and mind.  
  
"Legolas, I need you to do something for me, and I will need you to be brave, and be strong for me, okay?" He saw the young one nod his head, unable to find his voice. "Okay, I need you to find me a large branch, or stick, something sturdy that I can grasp. Got that? Okay, after you find, I need you to reach it out to me, you are going to have to come close to the water, but listen carefully to this, grab onto something when you come near hear. Do you see that small tree that right there you can grab and it will keep you from falling in, but you must hold onto it tightly. Can you do all this for me? Do you understand it all?"  
  
"I save you?"  
  
"Yeah, you got to save me. I trust you though, I know you can do it." Elladan assured, though he truly believed that the child could, he wished upon him all the speed in the world, as his calf began to slip through a little more. Legolas wasted no time in getting started in his search. It was more difficult to find the right sized branch in the rain, where his sight was handicapped, and his movements made sluggish by the mud and puddles. But soon he found what he was looking for and made a mad dash to the river, but he did not see Elladan anywhere in sight, had he been to late?  
  
"Ell'dan!" he called frantically, searching in every direction, perhaps they had come to save him already and Elladan had forgotten him. It was too much for the little elf and he began to tremble from his sobs. Never before had he felt so deserted or so alone, he gripped the branch tighter, his little knuckles groping white with tension. "Ell'dan!"  
  
"I am here!" Elladan reemerged from beneath the water, taking in a quick gasp of air, which his lungs where so desperately calling out for, an undertow of sorts had taken hold of him and dragged him down. It was tricky to get up without the use of his legs in his attempt at limited movement, but he had managed to break the surface and keep his leg caught. Legolas grinned, despite himself, just happy to catch sight of the elder of the two. He walked carefully to the edge, not wanting to worry Elladan, gripped the tree with his left hand, and extended the hand, with which he gripped to branch, out towards the water. Elladan extended his hand and easily took hold of the nearby branch, in just the right time, as his calf made a mad dash from the rock, and was carried by the water.  
  
For a moment he was not sure he could keep his grip on the slippery surface, but luck was with him, and his hands remained glue to the spot as the water attempted to pull him away. Just a little bit longer he thought, already his tired muscles straining.  
  
"Slippery Ell'dan!" Legolas yelled, he too was losing his grip on the branch, and only stubbornness and sheer determination to save Elladan, kept his hands where they were. The two continued their struggle in silence, focusing their energy on just keeping hold. Please come now, Elladan begged, feeling his strength drain away and be swept by the river. He saw Legolas eye tightly shut as he struggled with all his might to just hold on a bit longer. This is it, Elladan conceded, for he saw little hope of being rescued now.  
  
" 'Dan!" It was Elrohir! Rather than loose their concentration now, both Legolas and Elladan fought harder to keep hold till Elrohir was able to get there. "It's alright now, Lego. I got this now." He put his hand on the branch, excusing an exhausted Legolas from his duties. He looked to his brother, saw the resurgence of strength within him, he smiled. Elladan knew he was there to get him out, and they both knew that he would. "Okay, 'Dan, just keep hold." Elladan nodded. With a low grunt, Elrohir began to pull the branch towards him, fighting the wind and rain and current, and in but a few moments, his efforts were rewarded with the site of his brother laid out upon the ground of the bank. "Quickly now, let us get you away from there." Elrohir guided, taking his brother's hand and half dragged, half pulled his brother, closer to where Legolas stood.  
  
"You save him!" Legolas cheered, hugging Elrohir tighter than one might imagine possible for a little child. Elrohir collapsed to the ground beside his brother in exhaustion as well as deep-seated relief, for now he knew he was safe. Legolas clamored up to him and set himself upon his lap, his mood changing completely, seeing everyone okay cheered him up so greatly he hardly noticed every fiber of his being was utterly and completely soaked twice, if not thrice, through.  
  
"Are you okay?" Elrohir asked his brother, as he began to cough, though there was not a great amount of concern in his voice as he observed that no lasting harm had befallen his twin.  
  
"Just an unfortunate side affect of near drowning, dear brother, nothing for you to bother yourself with." His brother exchanged light heartedly, just glad to have solid ground beneath him. The only problem they faced now was returned to the great home of the King, which seemed far off in their wet, bedraggled states, though Legolas' mind was not so vexed by the problem as he clung to Elrohir's neck with a huge smile plastered across his fair face. "Do the other's come," Elladan asked, hinting that he wished to return to the warmth of the castle walls as soon as possible, for he was made quite uncomfortable soaking in the freezing river water for such a length of time, even elves, resistant as they are to the heat and cold, have their limits; and not only was the thought of warming himself near a warm fire appealing, the thought of changing into dry clothes which did not cling to him uncomfortably, brought a distant smile to his dripping wet face.  
  
"They went to get some guards posted nearby, do not worry, 'Dan, we will have you safe and tucked in bed before you know it."  
  
"I can tell you bedtime story if you like," Legolas offered, though he thought it peculiar that Elladan would go to bed so early, for they had not even had dinner yet, but being in a river just might tucker one out he concluded.  
  
"I do not think that will be necessary, Legolas, though I thank you for the offer. But all I need is some food and dry clothes and I will be fine." He replied graciously, not to hurt Legolas feelings, which by the looks of it, he had not. Now, he sighed, it is a waiting game; and so wait, they would.  
  
***  
  
"Do not worry ada, Verya is out there, and most certainly he will be able to find them. He is you most apt and trusted warrior, he would never let you down, you know that." Kaimelar said, following his father as he traced his hall, outside his main doors, up and down. Even the thought of his relied upon friend and captain of his troops, did not ease the King's mind, he could easily picture his golden haired child, drifting off in the river, crying out for him.  
  
Nearby, seated in a chair, was Lord Elrond, his knee nervously bouncing, as he awaited news about the fate of his own two sons. How predictable these children are, he thought wryly, of course they manage to put their lives at risk in what seems a harmless expedition. What else could one expect, when they seemed so apt and consistent in running head on into harm's way. He looked up when he heard the light footsteps of Sildulin making their way down the hall, looking decent enough for how she had first entered the palace.  
  
Both the kings knew something was amiss when after the light drizzle turned into a downpour, their children had not come back, as the time passed the two Kings became increasingly more worried, fearing that they had drowned or some such catastrophe had struck. As they paced the front corridor, King Thranduil's two oldest children were escorted in by one of the guards, both soaked to the bone, with a look of dread and anxiety in their face. Thranduil had sent them both up to get warm and dry and change into more suitable, and by suitable meaning dry, clothing, and after they left the guard who had guided them home was debriefed. No new news had come since then, so they all just waited for something, anything, pray thee positive, of the fate of the remaining children braving the weather and nature.  
  
"I am so sorry, Lord Elrond. This is all my fault, and I hope, Valar forbid, anything happen to Elladan, that you will be able to forgive me," Sildulin wept, taking hold of the Lord's hands, as she knelt before him. The elf-lord looked lovingly into her eyes, he had known her since she was born, and in someway was his own child, as all Thranduil's children had become to him; and most certainly vise versa. He took one hand from hers and brought it to her cheek, wiping a tear away from her pale cheek.  
  
"I do not believe those words ought be spoken. There is no one to blame here, and I do not want to see you placing any amount of guilt on yourself, burdening your heart. If anything does happen to Elladan, we will stand beside each other, and we will continue to live." She nodded at his words, though she could not at the moment, completely wrap her heart around them, "Besides, Sildulin, there is not one doubt in me, that my son is fine, both my sons, as well as that little brother of yours. Do not worry yourself, let us all wait for their expectant return."  
  
She simply let out a breath and rested her head onto his lap, as she stroked her head, in gentle loving strokes; how lucky we would all be if she and Elladan were to wed, she would be so welcome to my household.  
  
"Ver?" Sildulin raised her head, that voice was so familiar that she hardly believed her ears when she heard it; the others as well proceeded to be still, Kaimelar finally having the good sense to run to the door and throw it open; revealing the sopping shapes of Verya with Legolas holding his hand, and behind them the twins, engaged in some type of battle of wits.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, dropping down to one knee as his son ran to him, glad to finally see his ada, what a tale he had to tell him. Elrond too rose with Sildulin next to him. For a brief moment, joy was cut off, as Elladan and Sildulin locked eyes, at a lost as to what to say.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" Elladan asked, stepping up to the challenge of speaking first, feeling like a fool as his behavior that afternoon returned to him.  
  
"I should not have treated you like a child. I understand why you remained in the water." Sildulin replied quietly, for the moment she had walked through the doors, she ran the day's events through her head; beating herself up for the demeaning way she had spoken to him. She had no right to be so undercutting, or so she thought, as the idea of losing him filtered through her mind.  
  
"I was a child, face it Sil. I let my pride take me over, I was a victim of my own devise, and I have no learned a lesson. Granted I learned it the hard way." She ran into his arms, the two embraced for a moment, before she pulled away giving him an angry shrug.  
  
"And you better believe you deserved it and if you ever behave like that again I'll have your head for it. You got that?" she demanded, now that her relief and guilt had left, she finally realized how angry she was at him. After one last glare, she turned to her father who held her brother, who so wet resembled a drowned rat, and kissed him on the cheek. "I am glad to see you are safe, but you too, don't go running off like that."  
  
"Promise!" Legolas declared, just happy to be home.  
  
"If anyone needs me I will be in my room, preparing for dinner." The two kings exchanged glances, surprised by Sildulin's decisive behavior.  
  
"Well I think Sildulin took care of the reprimands, but I do have my own little prepared lecture for the two of you, but I think it best to save that for after dinner. Right now, I recommend you two clean yourselves up," Elrond replied. The twins nodded and started to head off, but before they could pass their father, Elrond swept them both up into a hug that warmed them more than any fire could, "I am so glad to see you both here safe and sound, but don't think for a moment that means I will go easy on you."  
  
"We wouldn't even dare think it." The twins replied, as their father let them go so they could finally get out of their rain-wet clothes.  
  
"Ver?" Legolas called out to the elf captain who still stood in the main entrance, taking in the happy scene of families begin united, he nearly forgot that Legolas had entangled him once again in the question game, he was a sucker for it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for bringing me home." Legolas said, holding his arms out, so he could hug the tall elf warrior, who when he leaned over to get a hug from the child, lost no dignity, even with his slightly reddened cheeks; Thranduil smiled, at the thought that the captain of his troops was abashed by the show of affection by a child, better not let the enemy see this.  
  
"It was my pleasure, my Prince. But if you will excuse me, I would like to get dry myself, my Lord," he said addressing Thranduil.  
  
"I cannot deny a request from the elf who also seems to save my children from whatever chaos they seem to implant themselves in." Verya bowed and discreetly left the room, leaving the King and his son alone; Thranduil began walking towards Legolas room, not wanting his son to remain in the wet clothing for too long.  
  
"I help save Ell'dan." Legolas said proudly, glad that he was finally able to help.  
  
"Did you?" Legolas nodded, then his smile grew.  
  
"But you know what, ada?" He paused for a bit, just for some dramatic affect. "Throwing acorns at his head was much more fun."  
  
***So, this one was longer. But I hoped you like it and I hope you continue to review cause your constructive, sweet, nice comments brighten up my day. Thanks so much for writing in. I think next chapter might be the last, not quite sure, but I hope you continue to enjoy it.*** 


	10. A bedtime story

***Oops, I forgot to put a disclaimer on by last chapter, but surely by now you are aware that I do not own the majority of what is written. Thanks!***  
  
"But, ada, I no tired." Legolas insisted, barely able to keep his eyes focused, but nonetheless squirming in his bed as his father laid him down.  
  
"I am certain you are not, but after such a busy week, I would prefer we all get to bed a bit early." The King answered, sitting at the edge of his son's bed, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair from his son's pale white skin. For a moment, he watched amused, as his son stifled a yawn; then smiled sleepily up, aware that the yawn had deceived his act of alertness.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" The young one took his father's hand, which lay closed to his head, and put it up to his own, much smaller hand. He wondered, if his ada always had big hands like that, if that were the case, would his own hands be so small; no, he decided, his hands must have grown, for he surely would have looked funny as a little elfling with such large hands. He laughed to himself as he imagined his stately father as a small elf with very large hands. Thranduil watched his son, waiting patiently for the child's train of thought to once again resurface, from his current private digression.  
  
"I glad you are my ada; I like Lord 'Lron, but I want you to be my ada, not him." Though he did not think Legolas wanted a new father, Thranduil could not help but smile himself, when his son, gave him the most generous compliment a child could give their parent.  
  
"I would not rather be anyone else's ada but yours and Kaimelar's and Sildulin's." Legolas walked his index and middle finger up his father's open palm, observing it with immense concentration, though it were an experiment that's outcome would change the course of mankind, but once his fingers reached his father's fingertips, he dropped the hands carelessly, looking to his father, though the whole event had never happened. The attention span of a child, elf or human or whatever creature, was certainly a wonder upon itself: at one moment so intense, and the next frivolous, forgotten.  
  
"Because you love us?" he asked, gazing from his pillow.  
  
"Of course because I love you."  
  
"Good, cause I be sad if you go away. Legles love his ada very much." He said, nodding at the last word as if signing a contract of sorts.  
  
"That makes me very glad to hear. But now, I think it is time for someone to go to sleep." He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead, "Good night Legolas."  
  
"Tell me story?" Legolas asked, wanting his father to remain at his side while he drifted off to sleep. The King was swift to reply in the affirmative, as he enjoyed the sight of his young son sound asleep.  
  
"What would you like me to tell you about?" Legolas bit his lip, thinking of what he wanted to hear, though he would most certainly be asleep before the tale ended. But one story that he had heard just once before seemed to float at the top, and he decided that this would be the story he wanted that night above all else.  
  
" 'Member, the story when you falled off your horse cause of Naneth, tell me that one," quickly adding, "please." He was getting a little better everyday with these manners.  
  
"I would be glad to tell you."  
  
***  
  
Sildulin walked down the hall, barefoot, her light robe silently falling behind her. Though much had gone on that last week, she found it difficult to sleep, all the feelings that had occurred to her in those days past, rushed upon her whenever her eyes closed. It seemed as if there were just enough sweet ones to overtake the darker ones; for every moment of fear or anger, there seemed twice more joy and laughter. How very lucky she was, she thought, to have been so blessed to be born into such a wonderful existence.  
  
A voice coming from Legolas' room caught her attention, it sounded like her ada; she drifted over to the door, which was open but a crack, and stood outside listening, enjoying the tale her father was finishing.  
  
"And I could not hardly see for she radiated such beauty, but I bid my horse to keep on, for I would make that jump; if not for myself, than to impress such a stunning elf maiden. But as I approached the jump, my stomach tied in knots, as I thought once more on the fair sight my eyes had just beheld, and in that instant I feel from my horse and landed right in a puddle of mud. And though I was splattered from head to toe, I did not mind, my thoughts dwelled on more important matters, for I knew at that exact moment, I had fallen in love, and that young elf, who laughed at me with the most brilliant, most melodic laugh my ears had ever heard, was going to one day be my wife. And thank Valar, that she did, and she gave me three of the most wonderful children in the world."  
  
It had ended, Sildulin heard her father kiss her brother and then exit the room, she was there outside the door, waiting to greet him.  
  
"It has been awhile since I have heard that." She said, ignoring her father's slightly surprised expression as he entered the hall. They began to walk together without a destination in mind.  
  
"It has been awhile since I told it." It had been awhile since he the thought of his deceased wife cause feelings of pain, the grief was there, but her memory always bought him such great light; he just missed her was all.  
  
"It is good we always have memories, but what of Legolas?" she asked, knowing that her young brother was certainly much to young to remember their mother, he rarely indicated he truly remembered her.  
  
"He has us, as well as her, it is just different is all. One day, when he is older it will make more sense." He took his daughter by the shoulders and pulled her close as they continued walking. "We will keep her alive for him."  
  
"We will keep her alive for each other." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder, very glad that she had each of them there.  
  
***So, it was short, but I wanted to kind of conclude things, a little briefly though. So, thanks for all the reviews throughout the story. There will be another installment not to far off, maybe I can get something started with the weekend coming up. But I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you will enjoy anything I might come up with and that you'll continue to support me with your helpful, happy reviews. Thanks guys!*** 


End file.
